Before the Dawn
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: The Well backfired, separating Inuyasha and Kagome. When Kagome wakes up at the Weasely's, she is sent off to Hogwarts, where she will try to find a way home, and find Inuyasha. But things don't go right. It's a race for life against dawn. InuKag HP xover
1. Lost

**A/N: Alright, so I was watching the third Harry Potter movie today, I thought about what would happen if Inuyasha were there, how people would react. Through-out the entire movie, all I could think about was this crazy idea, and how I could turn it into a story. So, well this is the idea baby!**

**I figured that since my fist Harry Potter cross-over "When Wizards Meet Shinobi" was so successful, I could do it again. And, perhaps this will get me out of my funk for "When it all comes back" (the first story's sequel). Oh, and to my readers of WIACB, I. AM. SO, SORRY! I've run a bit dry, but I'm trying! I'd just rather not publish anything, than publish crap....I'm excluding my really old n00b stories of course XD**

**I have no idea if anything like this has ever been done before, but I'm giving it a shot with complete confidence. This will NOT be some amature written story, if you know what I mean. It will have depth, suspence, romance and all that shit we love.**

**ONE MORE THING, sorry, I'm taking forever aren't I? Anyway, although I do enjoy Harry Potter, I do NOT know everything about it. In fact, I'm going to make have of this up, So, please don't complain if I got something wrong. Also, don't pay attention to what would be happening in thier 7th year, it's not vital.**

**This story will mainly be based on Kagome and what I DO know about Harry Potter. The wizards will have a bigger part in this than they did in "WWMS", though, and sadly...Inuyasha will not be viewd very often -sobs- Sorry loves, but it's vital to the plot!**

**Now, without further ado, I bring you;**

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight,  
we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**

**Before the Dawn- Evanescence**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SIT BOY!"

_THUMP_

"Inuyasha, you jerk! It's my 17th brithday! Couldn't you let me leave in peace this once? I want to spend the rest of the day with my family! I have another life other than being you're precious 'jewel detector', you know! Whether you like it or not, I'm going HOME!!!" Kagome screamed, hands on her hips, glaring at the Hanyou who was currently face planted onto the floor of the hut.

The rest of the occupants of the hut went along with thier daily buisness, colouring, cooking supper, polishing weapons and creating ofudas, as if it were any normal afternoon. And it was.

"Kagome, we are too close to finding Naraku for you to leave!" Inuyasha argued, pulling his face off the floor.

"Are you kidding? We are no closer to finding him than we are your missing BRAIN!" She shouted before turning on a heel to address her friends. "I'll be back in a couple of days." She said with a smile.

The young kitsune, Shippo, quickly jumped into her arms for a goodbye hug. "We'll miss you Kagome! Will you remember to bring back our treats?" He asked with innocent eyes.

Kagome laughed, then ruffled his pony-tailed hair. "Of course I will, and if you're extra good and leave Inuyasha alone, then I'll even bring you some more crayons."She promised before placing him on the ground.

"Goodbye Kagome, and good luck with your studies." The Monk Miroku smiled.

"Bye Kagome! Have a good birthday!" Sango also said with a smile.

"Farewell child." The old preistess Kaede added while stirring her stew.

Still waving, Kagome left the hut. Only moments later, Inuyasha was able to peal himself off the the ground, muttering "Stupid woman" under his breath.

The slayer sighed, "You know Inuyasha, you should be a lot nicer to Kagome. She gives up a lot for us, and you treat her like garbage!" She scolded. The two tailed demon cat, Kirara mewed in agreement.

"She's right Inuyasha. One day you just might push her over the edge. Then she'll never come back. How would you like that on your concience?" Miroku explained calmly.

"Would you get off my back?!" The angry Hanyou stood abruptly. "And I'm NOT going to see Kagome. I'm just going out for a run!" He shouted before bolting out the door. A corner of the mat that acted as the door fell off in reponse to Inuyasha's hasty exit.

"That guy...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stormed towards with well, fuming after her fight with Inuyasha. _'He's so stubborn! I swear, sometimes I forget how I fell in love with him...'_ Her thoughts stopped dead in thier tracks. _'I love him so much, it hurts sometimes. Especially since he probably doesn't return it.'_

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called from behind her. Kagome's heart melted everytime he heard him say her name. She turned around to see the hanyou running toward her.

"Looking, I'm sorry alright. I just want to find that bastard, and I wasn't thinking straight. You can go back if you want...not that you needed my permission anyway." He ended in a smirk, nodded toward the well.

"Inuyasha...did you just appologize?" She asked in disbeleif. Sure, he had said sorry before...it was just very rare. "Hey, do you want to come back with me for dinner? I can make some of the Ramen noodles you love so much."

Inuyasha's face brightened at the prospect. He nodded before wrapped an arm around her waist and jumping into the well. Before they could reach the cold dirt ground, a bright light surrounded them, fading away to a familiar weightlessness. It felt as though they were flying through outerspace. It was dark all around them, with stars and swirls of navy blue illuminating thier way. At the end of the tunnel, A bright light shone bright, marking thier destination.

Suddenly, the familiar nothingness around them started to tremble and pulse. With each tremor, the blue and black faded away to red and orange.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his side and rested a hand on his trusty Tessusaiga. Whatever was happening it wasn't good.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome gasped at seeing thier collection of jewel shards, in a tiny glass bottle around her neck, start to pulse in rythm with the time stream.

The tremors started getting stronger. Both Hanyou and Miko starred wide eyed at the light before them. Like an ameoba, the light began to split in two. One in front of Kagome, the other in front of Inuyasha. A force of gravity suddenly started to pull them apart, much against thier will. In panic, Inuyasha struggled to keep a hold on Kagome, but slowly, they were slipping from each other's arms. With only thier clasped hands to keep them together, the pull became to strong, and they were ripped away from each other.

"INUYASHAAA!" Kagome screamed, her hand still stretched out to him, her eyes filled with terror.

"KAGOMEEE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry Potter beamed down at his birthday cake, the flickering light of the candles set his face aglow. This was his first REAL birthday cake, excluding the one his fat cousin ate. Harry had spent the summer at the Weasely's, having no place anymore at his uncle's. Not that he cared, it had been the best summer he could imagine. And now, it was the night before they left for Hogwarts. Hermione had come for the party, and was staying over night to board the train with them.

Harry took in a deep breath, than blew out all of the candles, except one. After five blows, the stubborn flame wouldn't go out. He sighed, defeated. "Fred, George..."

"Gotcha Harry!" George laughed, picking the trick candle from the chocolate cake.

"You know, the muggles have some pretty fair pranks." Fred added.

"Alright, that's enough you too." Mrs. Weasely scolded, shooing the boys away. "Now, time for gifts!"

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense Harry! Every boy should get presents on his birthday!" Mrs. Weasely butt in, handing Harry the first gift he found.

"Best birthday ever." Harry whispered to himself before tearing away the paper. The gifts weren't much, but considering he'd never gotten many, they were amazing. He got a knitted sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, A joke book from Fred and George, a painted coffee mug from Ginny, a book on Owl tricks from Hermione and a broom care kit from Ron.

After all the gifts were open, and Harry thanked everyone, they cut the chocolate and butterscotch cake. As they eat, they reminiced about all the good times they've had at Hogwarts in the past, and what they were looking forward to in the coming year. Fred and George were just getting into a story about finding Ron locked in the girls bathroom during the 1st year oriantation, when a muffled cry followed by a soft thump caused everyone to pause.

Slowly, wands at the ready, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely walked out of the room. All the children were silent, when they heard the front door open.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

The teenagers all bolted up and ran to the door, to see what all the fuss was about. Looking over the adults, they saw a young girl passed out in the freezing rain. A bright yellow backpack, a quiver of arrows and a bow were scattered on the ground beside her.

"Well don't stand there! Quickly, let's get the poor girl inside. Ginny, be a dear and go fetch her some of your clothes. Fred, George, go and put some blankets and pillows on the guest bed. Ron, start warming the kettle for some hot chocolate. Harry, Hermione, help us get her and her things inside. Hurry!" Mrs. Weasely snapped into command, and no one dared complain.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Harry and Hermione raced outside. kneeling down at her side, Mr. W flipped her over, then carefully picked het up bridal style and carried her into the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, the girl was changed, with the help of Hermione and Ginny, dry and cozy in bed. She hadn't waken up since they brought her in, but Mrs. Weasely assured that she would wake up soon.

As the majority of the family left the warm, attic guestroom, Fred and George whispered mischeviously in Harry's ear, pointing at the sleeping maiden. "Happy Birthday Potter."

Before he could respond, they were already down the stairs, leave only him, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasely.

"Certainly a strange occurence, isn't it?" Mr. Weasly mused, holding a steamy cup of hot chocolate to his lips.

"She was in a japanese middle school uniform, which means she probably doesn't live here. What could she possibly doing in London all alone?" Hermione inquired.

"And she has a Bow and Arrows...strange." Harry added.

Ron leaned over to Harry, so only he could hear him whisper. "She's kind of cute..."

Ignoring the boys, Mr. Weasely took a closer look at her. "She's no muggle, I can tell you that. There's something peculiar about this one. She has power, I can almost feel it."

"Look! She's waking up!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to her.

Chocolate brown orbs slowly flickered opened through thick black eyelashes. Upon taking in the unfamliliar people, room and clothes, fear shot through her like adrenaline. She quickly sat up and backed away until she hit the head board. "D-Dare doko omaesan? Ima doko dakke?! Ima doko Inuyasha?!?" She asked, her voice rising in fright.

"Whoa, calm down there. We're friends. Now, do you speak english?" Mr. Weasely asked calmy.

"W-wakarimasen..." She whispered, on the verge of tears.

"She doesn't know any english." Ron stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Hermione grumbled.

"Tetsudatte kuremasuka?" She asked, the fear starting to drop from her voice, though no where near gone.

"Well, that can be easily fixed." Mr. Weasely said, regarding his son. He turned back to the girl and took out his wand. "Languarius." He said firmly, flicking his wand. A silver glowing sphere shot from the tip and into Kagome's mouth. Her throat and ears glowed for a few moments.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"No need to worry, we're friends. You collapsed in the ran outside. And you're in England of course." He answered sitting on the edge of her bed.

She sucking in a sharp breath when she heard him say England. How did she end up so far away?

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Perhaps we can help you." Harry suggested.

"M-my name is Kagome Higurashi... I was on my way home with my friend Inuyasha for my birthday-"

"What a coincidense, it's Harry here's birthday." Ron grined, slapping his friend on the back

"Oh, it is? Happy Birthday." Kagome smiled, which amazed the others. How, after all she'd been through tonight, could she still smile and wish someone else a happy birthday?

"Uh, Happy Birthday to you too..." Harry said in disbeleif.

"Anyway, I was on my way home with him when...something...happened. We were serperated, and there were these two bright lights, and he was sucked into the other one. I woke up in an old well not far from here and started walking for help." Kagome finished with tears in her eyes.

"There there, no need for tears. Why don't we go and get you some nice, warm hot chocolate? Come on you three." Mr. Weasely said, standing up.

"But it doesn't take four people to-"

"Ronald." He glared in a stern voice, silently saying that she probably needed some alone time.

Once they were all out of the room, Kagome looked arounda and spotted a book by the nightstand labeled. "A history of Hogwarts". A quick skim through the pages told her that this was a school for witches and wizards. 'So they're magic...' Kagome thought. Maybe if she went there, she could find help. She didn't have much time to think about it because foot steps were quickly coming closer.

"Perhaps it was a port key of sorts. Now, you don't seem to be a mugle. Are you familiar with magic?" Mr. W asked, as he opened the door, walked to her bed and handed her the mug.

"I guess you could say that..." Kagome trailed off, thinking about her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Were you on your way to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Uh, yes, this will be my first year there."

"Well, we are heading there tomorrow. Why don't you tag along with us?" said Ron.

"Thank you..." Kagome whispered in gratitude. Perhaps, the people there could help her get home... and find Inuyasha

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The creature had appeared out of no where.

The teachers where preparing for another year at Hogwarts, when it had jumped out of an old well on the edge of the grounds. He had run around frantically, angrily, speaking in a foreign tongue. It wasn't until Professors Dumbledore and Snape came and used the Languarius spell that they understood him. He started shouting at then, asking where the hell he was, and where the girl was. When he received to helpful answeres, he assumed they were enemies, holding information from him. He leatp at them, claws raised.

"Imobilus!" Snape shouted, casting an electic wave from his wand at the creature who was still in midair when he was hit. it fell to the ground, completely still. "What do you make of this, professor?" he asked.

"I know not what to make of this. It could be a mere rouge creature, or the begining of something much bigger. But for the safety of our students we cannot let it roam free. Lock him in the thirds tower, make sure he can not escape." Dumbledore ordered, gazing down at it. A teenage boy, with long silver hair, matching dog ears and molten gold eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On a side note, the japanese Kagome was speaking earlier is not completely accurate. I couldn't find a good translator. Basically she is saying. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is Inuyasha?!", "I don't understand." and "Can you help me?"**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! May there be many more to come!**


	2. Seize the Day, cause you never know

**A/N: Well, here's chatper two! I don't really know what to put here, so make sure to rview me with any questions you have! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seize the day, or die regretting  
The time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you hear  
To many people to ache over**

**Seize the day - Avenged Sevenfold**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, not knowing where she was at first. Before the panic set in, the memories of the previous day shot into her mind. Time seemed to stop at seeing Inuyasha's worried, paniced, and even slightly scared face. Tear sprung into her eyes. Not wanting anyone to see her tears, she quickly wipped them away and sat up. But no one was in the room. Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed, opened the bedroom door, and quietly crept down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom step, she was met with the sight of the family that had taken care of her, sitting at a long table, talking, laughing and eating.

"Oh! Come, come, sit down, eat. Now, what was your name deary?" Mrs. Weasely asked, as she ushered Kagome to an empty spot at the table.

"Kagome Higurashi." She answered shyly.

"Beautiful name. Come now, eat up." The cheery woman grinned.

"Uh, Arigato. I mean...thank you." Kagome made a small head bow before looking at her food. On her plate was an egg omlet, some hash browns and mixed fruits. The food, she was familiar with, how ever the utencils...sad to say, Kagome hed never used a fork before. She had always used chopsticks. She carefully picked up the silverware, upside down, and held it in front of her face, as if she were studying it. It was so different.

Harry noticed her curiousity and, while trying to maintain his laughter, cleared his throat to get her attention. With her focus on him, he swiftly used his fork to pick up a peice of omlet. Kagome giggled lightly before following his lead and doing the same.

"Kagome, we're going to Diagon Alley today to get school supplies. We'll help you out, okay?" Harry smiled.

"Uh, okay. Thank you." She said sheepily. _'I hope they take yen...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours, and one trip through the fireplace later, the Weasely family and thier new straggler appeared in the streets of Diagon Alley. Kagome, after shaking off her shock of the transportation, stared around her in slight wonder. There were people in what to her looked like costumes everywhere, even magical creatures were scattered in the streets. Upon seeing them her mind went on battle mode, at first thinking they wre demons. She sighed. _'Hopefully, I wont have to get use to it. I just want to find Inuyasha and go home_.'

"We only need our books for the new year, so do you want to us to help you find your stuff Kagome?" Harry asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, first stop is the Robes shoppe." He said, taking her arm and leading her toward the shop.

It didn't take long for her to pick out her new uniform, and was quickly fitted with the help of Mrs. Weasely and Hermione. The rest of the afternoon went the same. They'd rush around Diagon Alley gathering books, clothes, and other various magical items. Much to Kagome's releif, they took yen. Much to her dissapointment, she'd be broke soon. By the time the others had gotten all of thier things, the only thing left on the list for her was a wand.

While everyone else was at the restaurant across the street, Kagome entered Olivander's Wand shop. Upon entering, Kagome was met with an old man with stragely hair, on a ladder over the many wands. He smiled at her and quickly climbed down. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here for a wand." She told him.

"Ah, of course you are!" He laughed hartily. "Now, lets see what I can do..." Olivander immediatly set to work, searching through rows, piles, stacks and groups of wands galore. He took out tons of boxes, examining them for a moment, then putting them back. Eventually, he stopped. Slolwy, as if examining her like he did his wands, he approuched her. "Missy, you already have your wand."

"What? No I don't." Kagome stated as if he was an idiot.

Olivander gave her an 'I know what I'm doing' smirk. "Than what's that right there?"

Kagome looked over at the red bow and quiver of arrows that sat on her shoulder. "It's my bow and arrows..." She said slowly before realization dawned on her. Her bow was the sacred bow of Mt. Azusa, and she had made every single one her her arrows by hand, using the fallen branches of Goshinboku.

"You see missy, it's not the witch that chooses the wand, the wand chooses the witch. Every wand is perfectly fitted for it's wielder. I could never give you another wand, even if I tried." Ovilander explained.

"I see what you're saying, and I think you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a bow and arrows. How am I suppose to use them as a wand?" She asked.

The old man thought it opver for a moment before an idea stuck him. He walked over to his desk, scribbled something onto two pieces of paper, then handed them both to Kagome. "Give this note to your house head, and this will explain how you are to use your bow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long day, the group finally made it to platform 9 3/4....of course, when Kagome heard 'platform 9 3/4', her first reaction was to say;

"There's no such thing!" She had exclaimed.

"Don't worry deary, Harry didn't get it at first either." Mrs. Weasely laughed. She guided the new girl to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. "Now, all you have to do is run strait at the wall, and you'll pass right on through. Fred and George will go first to show you. Fred, George, go on." As told, the twins took a running start and seemed to disappear. Kagome nodded, took in a deep breath and pushed her cart right through. After a moment of darkness, she emerged in another train station, this one filled with the same creatures she saw at Diagon Alley.

She didn't even notice the other wizards and witches coming out of the wall behind her. They seemed to be talking about something, she could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasely saying thier farewells and making sure they had everything, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too engrossed in the new world around her. But suddenly, a high pitched mew reached her ears. Kagome's heart started beating furiously with hope. She'd know that mew anywhere. She whirled around, to see a small two-tailed fire-neko skimmpering toward her.

"Kirara!" She exclaimed, scooping up the tiny cat and allowing her to lick her cheek.

"Come on Kagome! We're boarding!" Harry called out to her from a few feet away.

"Coming!" She answered. "Kirara, quick, hide in my backpack!" She whispered, unzipping her bag for the cat to climb in. Kagome ran after the wizards, leaving her cart behind to be stowed by the train's staff.

As she climbed on board, the wizards told her to go ahead and find a seat in thier section while they went to visit some old friends. Not one to waste an opportunity, Kagome nodded, then rushed off to find an empty cabin. Once she did, she quickly shut the sliding glass door and sat down, opening her bag as she did. The two-tails leapt out gracefully and landed on her lap.

"Kirara, how did you get here?" She asked, checking to see if perhaps she had somekind of note attacthed to her.

"Mistress and Monk have been very worried. They sent Kirara to the well when earth shoke after Miko and Hanyou left. Well has been tampered with, allows anyone to pass to this world. Monk has sealed it, so as not to let Demons pass." The tiny cat explained, her high voice like little bells.

"What?! Oh thank kami Miroku sealed....wait..." Kagome's face paled in surprise. "Kirara...you can talk?"

Kirara nodded her head. "In a way. One can only understand Kirara when they have won Kirara's trust. Miko has a time ago-"

"Then why haven't you spoken before?" Kagome interupted.

"There was simply nothing to say." Kirara shrugged. Kagome laughed lightly, absent mindedly stroking Kirara's impossibly soft fur. "Miko? Where is Dog Hanyou? Kirara does not smell him near." She asked.

Kagome sighed sadly, fighting back the inevitable tears that came with the subject of Inuyasha. "I-I don't know Kirara. That's why I'm going to this school, so maybe I can learn more about different ways to use my powers. Then I can find him, and we can go home." She looked down at her with a sweet smile. "I'll be rather lonely, and I think having a bit of Sengoku Jidai with me might help."

"Kirara wishes to help."

The sudden noise of laughter started coming closer to the cabin. With a paniced realization, Kagome realized that they'd find out Kirara was a demon if they saw her. She didn't know if they even knew what a demon was, or if they thought all demons were bad, but Kagome didn't want to take that chance. "Quick! Kirara, is there some way you can hide your demon appearance?" She asked.

"Of course." Kirara giggled before closing her eyes. In a flash of flame that didn't burn Kagome's lap, Kirara's tails became one, and the red of her eyes turned white, leaving her with bright emeralds.

Just in the knick of time, Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the sliding door, each taking a seat in the cozy cabin. Hermione was the first to notice the new guest. "Oh, Kagome! Is that you're cat? She's beautiful!" She gushed, reaching out to pet her. Kirara mewed proudly at the witch's compliment.

"Um, she's my friend Sango's cat, but we practicaly live together, so she's kind of like my own. She was, uh, with me and Inuyasha when the inncident happened. She just found me. Her name is Kirara."

"She FOUND you? At a magic London train station? Smart cat, unlike Crushanks." Ron mummbled, glaring at Hermione.

"Oh grow up Ronald, Crushanks would have gotten along with you just fine if you hadn't stepped on the poor thing." Hermione snapped back.

"I-"

"Guys," Harry interrupted, "leave your petty arguements for the common room."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours on the train, and lots of explaining to Kagome how things worked at Hogwarts, they finally arrived at thier destination. Kagome hopped off the train, her new school robes flowing out behind her. Her choice was a plaid mini-skirt, black knee-high socks and a black sweater with her robe on top. Kirara hoped onto her shoulder as the two took thier first look at thier temporary home. The Hogwarts castle stood tall and proud in the distance, illuminated by the soft light glowing through the windows. Kagome and the wizards walked towards the carriges, being pulled by strange, and ugly, skeleton pegasus'.

"What are those things?" Kagome asked. Kirara growled shortly at the creatures.

"You can see them?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course I can, they're right there." She said, pointing in thier direction.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. The creatures could only be seen by those who've seen death, and by the looks of it, both she AND her cat cat had seen them. 'Just what's with this girl?' They all thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Great Hall was just as stunning as the rest of the castle, with it's impossibly high ceilings and beautiful thousand year old architecture. Thousands upon Thousands of students were already in thier seats when Kagome entered. Before she could ponder where to sit, an elderly woman in green robes called out to the crowd, silencing all. "New students, please come up here. It's time to be sorted." She stated.

Kagome ran up to the front, as instructed, and stood in the croud of first years and other new students. One by one, they went up and sat on the stool, the Placement hat on thier head, telling them what house they'd be in. Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Kagome Higurashi." Professer McGonagle called out.

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts at the sound of her name being called. With a deep breath, she made her way through the crowd, toward the woman and the...talking...hat. She took a seat on the stool, as Prof. McGonagle lowered the hat onto her head.

The sorting hat's leathery face scrunched up in thought. "Hm...interesting, very interesting. I've never had one like you...this will be very difficult. I sense, kindness, selflessness, a deep caring for others that would be perfect for HufflePuff. But also a wisdom and thirst to learn that would fit well in RavenClaw. But I think the best choice for you would be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, as she hopped off the stool and ran to wear her new friends had already cleared her a seat. She sat down and beamed happily at everyone. This was going to be a long and hard journey, and she was glad that she had already made some friends. They all graciousky welcomed her to thier house, thouht Harry seemed a little more enthusiastic. This did not go unnoticed by Fred and George. Poor Harry would be in for it later.

After about 10 minutes, all of the new students were sorted into thier houses and chatting amoungst themselves happily. An elderly man with long white hair and a beard, dressed in regal looking robes stepped up to the podium. All was immediatly silent. The Professor Dumbledore smiled at the student body. "Welcome all, to another, safe, year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I'd like to make a few anouncements. First, I'd like to welcome the true Professor Madeye Moody into the position of Defence Against the Dark arts." Madeye stood and and gave a curt nod to the clapping students. "And secondly, acknowledgement goes out to Harry Potter and his compainions, who just last year, defeated the most powerful dark wizards in history." The applause boomed through the Great Hall at this point. After giving it time to quiet down, Dumbledore continued. "And on one last note, I feel that I should inform you all, of the danger rising once again. The ministry feels that I should leave this out, but you have the right to know, to prepare youself. We may have an uprising by...Voldemort's followers." He said with great difficulty. "Just before the year started, a creature showed up on School Grounds-"

Kagome froze, giving her undivided attention to the man at the front. Her mind went numb, the only thing she could hear was him speaking, she could only see him up at the front.

"-and proceeded to attempt an attack on our teachers. Rest assured, we have the beast in custody, and are interogating it. If it refuses to cooperate, we will have it...taken care off."

She was going to be sick.

With a clammy hand over her mouth, Kagome jerked up and ran out of the Great Hall, shoving through the tall oak doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After splashing cold water onto her face, Kagome proceeded out of the girl's dormatory bathroom and towards her bed, where Kirara waited, already curled up on the doft covers. She absent mindedly pet the cat's head as she walked by, not even glancing down. Her eyes were fixed on the window. It was raining outside, and the soft pitterpatter of the droplets hitting the glass seemed to calm her nerves. She sat on the window sill, able to fit her whole body, and folded her knees into her chest. With one arm wrapped around her, she used the other to place a hand on the cold glass. She closed her eyes, trying to feel for a presence.

Nothing.

A soft sob racked her body. She didn't want to be there, in some foriegn land, feeling like she was trapped. She wanted her mother there, to tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted Sango to be there, to have someone to talk to about girl things. She wanted Shippou there, to make her smile. Hell, she even wanted Miroku there, to offer his wisdom, and a punching bag if he went too far south. Kagome glanced over at Kirara, who was now sitting up, facing her with wild eyes. She smiled, and pushed her legs out further. Kirara mewed and skimpered over to jump in her lap. At least she had Kirara, to comfort her, and help her through this. Help her find him...

"Inuyasha..." She cried, tears falling freely. He was here, somewhere, she knew it. But she couldn't feel his youki, which meant he was weakening. They had probably placed a protective spell over his prison too. She cried louder at the thought of the hanyou, leaning her head against the cool glass. Inuyasha was probably sitting somewhere, alone, cold, weak, maybe even frightened...but if she knew him as much as she thought she did, he wasn't giving up. He'd find a way to help her find him.

If only she could see him, touch him, hear him, she'd tell him everything she'd held back. How much she loved him, needed him.

"I need you Inuyasha..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there you have it! As you can see, I've changed a few things. Voldemort is now deadlez, because I didn't want the story to revolve around him. And don't be too mad at the wizards. After all that they had been through, they're paranoid that Voldemort's followers with try to finish his work. My theory is that when they saw Inuyasha and felt his demon half's dark power, they paniced. I just couldn't find a place to put that in this chapter.**

**Also, I hope adding Kirara AND making her able to talk wasn't too, amature/mary-sure storyish of me, but when I got the idea it was a MUST. I found it as a good way to introduce the problem with the well, and I quite like the idea of Kirara being bale to talk. Especialy since it's in third person. She's just so damn cute!!!! -huggles Kirara-**

**Kirara: Now review human, before Crazy Authoress has her way with you!**

**She warned you...**


	3. Losing so much time

**A/N: I just thought I'd warn you and say that this won't be a very long story, so don't expect it to benover 9000 chapters XD Now, enjoy your long missed Inuyasha! Oh, and don't freak out about Harry and Kagome, it's'just as planned' -lololollightimagay-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What day is it?  
And in what month  
****This clock never seemed so alive  
I cant keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**You and Me- LifeHouse**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Proffessor Snape studied him with a snide and stoic expression, but if one looked into Snape's eyes, they would see the deep frustraition. His subject was chained and bound to the wall behind him, but he did not rely on the cuffs hanging his wrists to the wall for support. He stood proudly, defiantly, stubbornly; so... like himself.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, though no sound disrupted the room. Her voice was a mere breeze. The entire scene was laid out before her- unclear and muffled.

"Creature..." Snape started in the same dangerously monotone voice he used in situations such as this. "Tell me, who sent you."

"Keh, hell if I know." Inuyasha replied, once again showing off his bravado. But Kagome knew better- He was tired.

Snape flicked his wand and a black stream of lightening whipped at the hanyou, causing him to grunt in pain. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice rising in irritation.

"Can't tell ya, the miko'd give me hell." Inuyasha answered- He was refusing to give her away.

"Who is this 'miko', as you call it?" Snape came closer to him, his wand under his chin threateningly.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously, catching onto his threat, which stretched further from his own saftey. "I'd rather die than let you have have her!" He roared.

Snape snapped straight up again. "If you keep on this path of defiance, your wish may be granted." He spat, whipping his wand to create an even more powerful bolt, causing Inuyasha to cry out and slump against the wall.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried desperatly, as everything started to fade to black. The next thing she new, she was jolted away with a start, gasping for breath. Her nightgown clung to her body, damp with sweat. The miko put a hand to her heart in an attempt to slow it's furious beating. At her feet, Kirara starred up at her with concerned eyes. With a great sigh, Kagome heaved herself out of bed and began to walk down the stairs, and into the common room, the neko at her heels. She ploped down onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Kirara jumped up and curled up in her lap, a hundred year old wisdom telling her that the miko needed silence until she was ready to speak.

Kagome continued to stroke her soft fur, broading over her dream. "It wasn't a dream..." She started in a whisper, "it was a vision. Inuyasha was being interogated in such cruel ways, but he remained strong...that stubborn idiot..." She looked down at Kirara, "We have to hurry, we've wasted enough time as it is." It was true. They had been there for a month now, and they hadn't even found a clue as to where they were keeping the hanyou. But now they did have a clue, Kagome had seen the room. Now she just needed to-

"Kagome? What're you doing down here? It's the middle of the night." Harry's voice asked from the stairway. The young wizard sat down beside her on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered truthfully. "What are you doing?"

"I like to come down here when everyone's asleep and just think. Kinda wierd, huh?" He asked with a small grin.

"No, everyone needs a little time alone to think." She smiled, but as soon as it appeared, it faded. "Say, Harry? Who is this Voldemort person that Dumbledore said you defeated?" She asked innocently.

Harry seemed surprise. "You've never heard of Voldemort?" He asked incredulously. When she gave him a blank stare, he continued. "He's a famous dark wizard. He was terrible, and had a huge army. He wanted my parents to join it but when they refused...he killed them." Kagome gasped. "There was some kind of connection between us...and that's why I was the only one who could destroy him. Even now that he's gone, nobody will tell me what he connection was...but I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Oh Harry, that's terrible! You're parents..."

"It's alright. I live." He said with a shrug. "You know, you're a really great person Kagome. In the short time I've known you, you've never hesitated to help someone." Harry blushed.

"Aw, thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." She said before leaned over and giving him a friendly hug. Poor Harry looked like he was going to pass out before he hugged her back. "Well, I'm going to try to get somemore sleep. G'night." She smiled before breaing the contact and skipping quietly back up the stairs.

Harry stared after her long after she'd left. He sighed, and unconciously stratched his head. It was obvious to anyone who saw him when they were together that he like Kagome, but the girl was completely oblivious.

From the shadows in the second girl's room staircase, Ginny Weasel had seen the confrtontation with a bitter stare. With a 'hmph', she whirled arounf and went back to her own bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, as always, breakfast in the Great Hall was packed, but not as loud as another other meal, due to the fact that the students were just waking up. A wide variety of foods were layed out across the tables, being picked at by all the students. Kagome sighed.

"What's up Kagome? You've barely touched your food." Hermione pointed out.

"I guess I'm just a little homesick. The food here is a lot different." She said politely, leaving out the part where she said that the food wasn't just different, it taste like sh-..._'I spend WAY to much time with Inuyasha.'_

"Well, uh, if you're not gonna finish, do you mind?" Ron asked, pointing to her plate. The boy already had a pile a mile high on his own plate.

Kagome laughed and pushed her plate over to him. "Help yourself."

Kagome sighed once again before something caught her eye. "Nevel, what are you doing?" She asked.

Longbottom looked up from his paper and quil. "I'm righting a letter to my Gran." He stated.

An idea sparked in Kagome's mind. She reached down for her bag that lay at her feet and brought out a pen and some paper. She began to right.

_'Dear Mom,_

_I have no idea how to say this, so I will start from the begining. Me and Inuyasha were on our way home for my birthday, but something happened with the well, and now I'm in England at a Wizard school. Inuyasha is being held prisoner because they think he's evil. I'm sure you understand that I CANNOT come home without him. Don't worry though, this'll all be over soon- I hope. At least I'm getting my schoolwork done! Attached is another envelope that I want you to toss done the well. I've put some of my preistess powers on it, so it should pass through. I need Sango and Miroku to know what's happening._

_Lots of love, and I hope to see you again very soon,_

_Kagome.'_

Once she finished the letter to Sango and Miroku, which said pretty much the same thing with the added thank you for sending Kirara, Kagome sealed the envelopes and stood up. She began to walk out of the Great Hall, on her way to mail her letters.

But she never made it away from the Gryffindor table.

A certain bleach blonde twit made sure of that.

"Oi! Watch where you're going girl!" One of his goons shouted.

"Shut your mouth Goyle." Malfoy snapped before turning a sickening gaze back to Kagome. "Hm, a new student in the higher years is hard to find. Name's Draco Malfoy." He said coyly.

"Well, nice to meet you Draco, but I've got to go." She said innocently, turning to leave when his hand caught her arm.

"But I thought we could," He pulled her closer, uncomfortably closer, "get to know each other."

On the ground beside her, Kirara growled viciously, though in her small form, it didn't sound nearly as intimidating as it should have. Kagome looked from Kirara to the 'pretty boy'. She glared narrowly at him before yanking her arm away. "Lecher." She spat before turning on a heel and storming away.

As soon as she was through the great oak doors, Kirara jumped onto her shoulder. "Kirara does NOT like him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The red wooden bow was covered in a light glow, spinning round and round, back and forth, skillfully by it's master. It spun effortlessly behind her back, over her head. Everytime she jolted it to a short stop, or whipped it out, a charm would be cast, hitting one of the many imaginary targets around her. Her free arm stretched behind her head and grabbed an arrow. Her bow spun to a stop behind her back and with a graceful sweep, she cast a different light from the arrow's tip. She ended in a half-kneeling position, breathing hard from hours of training. She dropped her bow and arrow, falling back on her butt. She reached over to her side, and brought a water bottle to her lips, the cool water adding to the already slight chilly air that wrapped around her.

"Miko, perhaps you should take a day off. Ever since the vision 7 moons ago, you've done nothing but train and study." Kirara suggested, trotting to her side.

"No Kirara, I can't. I cannot rest while Inuyasha is in trouble. If I improve my spiritual powers, I will be able to find him and get us home." She panted.

"Then perhaps practicing your archery will clear your mind, and still improve your skills." Kirara suggested again, the persistant little bugger.

Kagome gave a breathy laugh and rubbed the side of the kitten's head. "Alright, alright. But I'm going to need some more arrows sooner or later. Lucky for me I packed more than usual." She said before standing up. She wasn't far from a thin line of trees she could use for targets. The young archer drew her arrow back to her lip and concentrated.

Breathe in.

Let go.

Breathe out.

Swirling, pink purifying energy engulfed the lone arrow as it soared through the air. The sound of the head hitting the bark mixed into the twang of the bow string. Kagome closed her eyes. It felt like she was home.

"Kagome!" She heard her wizard friends call out to her in the distance.

Said miko sighed. So much for getting some practice. She turned around to meet them with a smile of her face. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kagome we- oh! Sorry, were you practicing?" Ron asked, pointing at the arrow lodged in a tree not far away.

"Uh, yeah, but it's no problem." She smiled.

"Wow, you're pretty good, it looks dead center." Harry commented. At hearing this, Ginny's face flushed with...jealousy?

"Pft, it doesn't look THAT hard Harry. Here, let me try." Ginny said, holding her hands out for Kagome's bow. Kagome nodded, completely oblivious to the girl's angry aura, and handed her the bow.

She moved to her other side to guide her. "Alright, now just-"

"I can do it myself." Ginny spat. She eyed her target carefully and pulled the bow back ungracefully, doing it like she had seen in those muggle movies. She quickly let go, her arrow flying too high above her target. It ticked the edge of a branch and was sent spiraling to the ground. Behind her, Ron could barely contain his laughter.

"That wasn't bad for your first try. You just need to work on aim... and control... and technique." Kagome smiled, struggling to reassure the girl..

"Oh, what**EVER**." Ginny huffed, shoving the bow back into Kagome's arms before stomping back toward the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, so what's so important?" Kagome asked, having been previously dragged to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself all sat around the roaring fire. The wizards seemed to have a mishevious glow in thier eyes that let Kagome know that they were certainly up to no good. She briefly wondered if all wizards were descendants of the cunning fox demons.

"You know that creature the teachers have locked up?" Ron asked.

"Y-yeah?" Kagome answered, growing nervous.

"Well, Hagrid let it slip that it had some kind of weapon that they're studying." Hermione grinned.

"He said, and I quote 'Bloody beast nearly cut Professor Dumbledore's 'ead off! And'ee wasn't even using 'is weapon, just 'is bare 'ands! Boy, that weapon was givin' off some nasty dark magic. They're keepin' it up in the forbidden wing just to keep it away from you kids...I shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said that!" Harry peeled over laughing after using a bad imitation of Hagrid.

Kagome froze. "So, what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as how you're new and all, we were wondering if you were up to tagging along in our shinanigans. We want to get a closer look at that weapon. Maybe we can determine if it's Voldemort's dark magic." Ron explained.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kagome nodded her head eagerly. "Yes. I'm coming."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AHAHAHA I love making Malfoy an ass XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it!!!!**


	4. Arms of my angel

**A/N: I hope you all had a good Valentines day! Or as many call it, 'Singles Awareness day'. I hope you guys did, cause I sure didn't -sobs- I NEED A BOYFRIEND D': I shall warn you now, many of you qill be squeeing by the end of this chapter. T'iss loaded with fluff and plot. Fluff + Plot = Sexy time**

**Enjoy your Filtch Bullying, Fluff and Irony!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear**

**In the arms of the angel -Sarah Mclaughlin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was you  
That showed me how I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real.**

**It was you -12 stones**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moment the sounds of deep breathing filled the dormroom -a sign that the other girls were asleep- Kagome and Hermione slowly slipped out of bed.

"Kirara." Kagome whispered towards the foot of her bed. Said neko-mata's head snapped up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and mewed quietly before jumping into her miko's awaiting arms.

The girls krept down to the common room where Ron and Harry were waiting. In Harry's hands were two objects he had explained to her. In the left was a folded peace of parchment, but when one vowed 'I solomly swear that I am up too no good', it became known at the Maurarder's Map (Prof. Lupin had given it back to him before he left third year). In his right was an overly large blanket; an invisibility cloak.

"Alright, all we have to do is stick together under the cloak and make it to the forribiden wing. We check out the weapon, then get out before anyone notices us. Got it?" Harry asked, recieving firm nods from the other three. He quickly drapped the cloak over all of them.

Unseen to any lurking eyes, they made thier way out of the Gryffindor tower and into the maze of moving stairways. Kagome, being in the middle, had absolutely no idea where they wre going, and therefore relied on the wizards to guide her. She suddenly found herself bumping into Hermione's back when Harry stopped. "Filtch is coming!" He hissed.

The wizards quickly climbed up the stairway the were currently on and ran into the hall that it led to. They hid beside a statue up against the well. Seconds later, Filtch and his cat came trotting into view. Filtch had a tray off barely edible food in his hands, muttering incoherent complains under his breath. Mrs. Norris stopped in front of the wizards, sat down, and meowed obnoxiously.

They froze when Filtch seemed to notice and walked towards them, studying the empty air. Kirara glared down at the other cat and hissed so quietly that only the two felines could hear. "Get lost or Kirara promises permanent harm to your tail."

The hair on Mrs. Norris's back stood on end before she skimpered through her master's legs, nearly triping him in the proccess. Filtch swayed back and forth, trying desperatly to keep his balalnce and after a moment, it seemed thar he would, but that would be a hiderance to thier plans. Ron quickly kicked his foot out, completing Filtch's demise. He feel to the floor, the tray of food he was holding clattered to the ground with him. "Great, now I have to go get more." He grumbled before peeling himself off the ground and stalking away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kagome all simutaniously let out a breath of releif they didn't know they'd been holding. "Alright, we're almost there." Harry informed before they pressed on down the corridoor.

After making thier way through narrow halls, more stairs and secret passages, they found themselves in front of the door they beleived led to the room that held the weapon. Hermione had done plently of research the day before on the lay out of Hogwarts and which rooms use to be used for what. She had narrowed it down to this room.

"Aloe-Hamora." The witch whispered. With the flich of her wand, the lock on the oak door was unhitched and the door slid away into the wall. They walked into the stone room, the only light was the moonlight shining through the windows that lining the wall. One beam of light shone down, revealing a round stone table. Laid on top of it was the object of thier quest. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat.

"Tessaiga..." She whispered, the sound lost to the wizards who were already walking ahead of her.

"A samurai sword, huh?" Harry paused for a moment. "Well, I can definatly feel some kind of dark magic, but it's not even close to Voldemort's. " He clarrified.

Ron step forward and picked it up, unsheathing it recklessly. "Look at how rusty this thing is. It couldn't cut paper!" He exclaimed, swinging it around madly.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Hermione scolded, snatching the sword and putting it back into its sheath.

"Guys, Snape and Filtch are coming! We have to go!" Harry said urgently, after studying the map. Hermione set the sword back on the table and ran towards the door with Harry and Ron. In thier mad rush to get out, they failed to notice that Kagome had faked going with them and turned back to the table. She grabbed Tessaiga and clutched it to her chest for a moment. She could still feel Inuyasha's aura on it, but it was slightly scrambled. The Proffessors had probable cast some spell on him while he had it on. Kagome quickly tied it around her waist and hid it under her robe before attempting to tun to the door. The sounds of footsteps and hurried speaking made her pause. She pressed herself against the cold stone wall, hiding herslef in the shadows.

"Don't see why we need to feed it." She heard Filtch's voice complain.

"If we do not feed it, it will die and be unable to give us infortmation." Snape answered boredly.

Kagome knew she had to think fast. She needed to follow them. and see where they were keeping Inuyasha, but she couldn't let them inertogate him again. Once she saw them pass the doorway, she slipped out of the room, keeping in the shadows and far away enough that they wouldn't hear her soft foot steps. They lead her further down the dark and baron hall, lit only by torches, and up another winding staircase. They stopped at the top and started argueing over something trival, but Kagome wasn't listening. She got as close to them as could, still hiding in the shadows, and when they stopped fighting and started to walk towards the door in the small room, she made like Ron;

She tripped Filtch.

The filthy man stumbled and dumped the tray onto an unsupsecting Sivurus Snape. Snape stood still for a moment before flicking an unknown substance off his hands and glaring at the guilty. Filtch immediatly started running back down the staircase, Snape power walking at his heels, far to principaled to run.

Kagome sighed in relief before stepping out into the light. She made sure they were far away before turning back to the door. She took an arrow out from under her cloak and pointed it at the locked door, copying Hermione's earlier movements. "Aloe-Hamora." She whispered. Light shot from the arrow and into the lock, making quick work of it. "Kirara, please stay here and gaurd the door." She pushed aside the stone door with great effort. It was the room she had seen in her vision. It was large, a perfect circle all the way around. On the far left side of the room was a large opening, where one could see all of Hogwarts from; a truely spectacular view. But that wasn't what caught her eye.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome rushed to the hanyou's side where he lay, hope lost, chained to the wall a few feet away from the opening.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in surprise and releif. Kagome fell to her knees in front of him and burried her face in his chest, clutching desperatly to his haori.

"Oh Thank God! Thank god you're alright Inuyasha! I was s-so scared! " She sobbed, her tears soaking the fire-rat fur.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, as if to reassure himself she was there, before he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny form and pulled her closer. "Stupid girl, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd never see you again until I smelt you here. I thought they were holding you prisoner too and..." He trailed off, burrying his face in her hair.

"N-no, I was taken in by a family and brought here. I've been looking for you." She cried. Kagome lifted her head to look into topaz eyes. "I-I had a vision of when Snape w-was torturing you a-and I just couldn't take it!! I thought you were gonna...gonna..." She crashed back into his embrace, only crying harder. "I thought-"

"Shhh...it's going to be alright now Kagome. Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." He whispered, gently stroking her hair.

They continued to hold each other, whispering sweet nothings, well into the night. It was the most comfort either had felt in another presence in thier entire lives. Kagome told Inuyasha about everything she had been doing for the past month and a half; about the things she'd experinced, about Kirara coming to help- at which point he heard a high mew from the otherside of the door-, about how she's been reading in the library, trying to find a way home, and about how much she missed him. Of course, Inuyasha would have talked to her about what had been happeneing to him every night but...it would just upset her more.

"Inuyasha, they think that you're one of a desceased dark wizard called Voldemort's followers. It was really bad when Voldemort was alive, they couldn't even bare saying his name. That's why they're so scared, and trying to stop it from ever happening again." She told him. "We don't have much time before they..."

"Hey," He frowned, wipping away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. He cupped her face in his hands. "Everything's gonna turn out, okay?"

"B-but what if it doesnt?! I can't...not without you...I'd rather-"

"No, Kagome. Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Inuyasha interupted with a stern voice that she rarely ever heard from him. "You have to promise me; promise me that not matter what happens to me, you will continue on."

"Inuyasha I... I don't know if I can make that promise."

"You have to damnit! Kagome, you're the first person I ever really trusted. You taught me how to trust, how to make friends, what was important in life...you taught me how to..."

"Yes?" Kagome asked, begging him to continue.

"Kagome, you taught me how to lo-"

"Miko! Proffessor and Filthy man are coming! We must leave!" Kirara called, skimpering into the room.

"What? No! It's too soon!" She turned back to Inuyasha. "I don't want to leave you." She cried, tears springing forth once again.

Inuyasha stood to his feet, bringing Kagome with him and walked towards the opening -which as as far as his chains would let him. Kirara erupted into a fury of orange flames, transforming into her saber form as she jumped outside and hovered.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "Inuyasha, please, let me stay."

"I can't do that Kagome! They'll think you're evil too, and do the same horrible things to you that they are to me. I can not let that happen." He told her.

She was becoming hystarical. "No! I can't-"

Inuyasha suddenly crushed his lips onto hers, sharing one moment of surprise, warmth, passion and bliss. He held her close, one hand on the small of her back. Breaking the kiss, he used his other arm to sweep her into his arms bridal style. The hanyou quickly, gently and carefully tossed her onto Kirara before she could protest. "Go!" He ordered the neko-mata. Kirara took off into the skies, soaring furhter and further away.

Kagome spared one looked back at him. "Inuyasha!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kirara landed in the currently empty courtyard, allowing Kagome to lower herself off her back before bursting into flames and reverting back to her normal cat form. She leaped into Kagome's waiting arms before she started to walk silently back into the castle. The miko's mind was going in overdrive, she couldn't even decide on her emotions. On one hand she was releived that she finally knew where Inuyasha was being held, and that he was alive. On the other, she was heartbroken that she couldn't stay with him. And lastly...

He kissed her. Kagome lifted her hand to brush her fingertips over her lips. Inuyasha had actually kissed her. It wasn't a frenchie or anything, but that didn't make it any less pasionate or magical. In that one moment, everything that she had been going through had faded away. All she could feel was his lips on her own smothering her soul in a way she hadn't thought possible.

Before she knew it, she was in the Gryffindor common room. _'Funny, I don't even remember saying the password.'_ She thought to herself. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking lividly but quietly on the sofa by the fireplace before they noticed her. They all got up at once and ran to her.

"Kagome! Where have you been?! We thought you were behind us." Harry asked.

"Oh, I, uh...was following, but than I fell behind and, uh, got lost." She lied through her teeth.

"Well, we'd better get back to bed before the prefects check up on us. Lets go Kagome." Hermione said, leading the miko up the stairs.

Laying back in thier beds, which were right beside each other, Kagome and Hermione let out a simutanious sigh. It had been a long night for them both, for one more than the other. They exchanged a glance before quietly laughing, The two girls had become more and more close as the school year progressed. It was nice to have a girl to talk to when either a) your only best friends are boys, or b) your only girl friend was a thousand miles and 500 years away. Hermione rolled onto her side and propped her head in her hand. It was time for thier nightly girl-talk.

"So, Kagome. Have you ever kissed a boy?" She asked.

Kagome laughed blissfully. "Yeah, yeah I have."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-squeeee- D'aawww that was so much fun to write! It's going to be a bit of a longer wait (unless I can't restrain myself) for the next update. I've grounded myself from this story until I've updated my other ones.....but let's face it, I'm not very good at grounding myself XDDD Have a nice life!**


	5. Desperate times

**A/N: Think this story is going by to fast? Good. It's a shorter story than most, but it's still good quality. I like my stories good and fast XD Anyway, I like doing this. I think I;m gonna do my stories like this more often. That way I can start another story faster, cause trust me, I have a LOT of ideas. Hell, I already know what I'm writting after this!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It starts with pain  
****Followed hate  
Fueled by the endless questions  
No one can answer  
A stain Covers your heart  
And tears you apart  
Just like a sleeping cancer**

**What kind of world do we live in?**  
**Where love is divided by hate.**

**World So Cold- 12 Stones**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!'_

"Ms. Higurashi? The answer please?" The voice of Siverus Snape snapped Kagome out of her blissful unawareness. She hadn't even noticed that the Proffesor was in front of her, right in her face.

"Huh? Oh! Uh...can you repeat the question please?" She asked timidly.

Snape snapped back up and walked briskly to the front of the classroom saying, "Daydreaming in my class will not be tolerated." He whirled around to face his class again. "The question was; What are the contents of an herbal remedy for healing scars?"

_'Finally, something I know.'_ The miko thought excitedly. It looked like her training with Kaede would pay off here. "Boil a combination of Toki grass, Sakura blossom petals, honey and Sake leaves." She answered confidently.

"Incorrect. The ingredients are spider silk, bat skin and bogot blood." He replied with an hier of importance. He was about to turn back to his teaching podium when Kagome had the nerve to speak up.

"Um, number one, ew, mine probably smells better. And number two, my remedy works. I have very...reckless friends, and this heals thier scars in a matter of minutes." She said defiantly.

"Somehow I doubt that... continuing on with the lesson-"

"Hey! I know my remedy works, you're just to pompus to allow someone else to be right with a different answer!" She stood up, hands on her hips, looking at Siverus fearlessly. She had realized not long ago that she didn't have to 'kiss-up', or even really be nice to the professors. It wasn't like they would ruin her permanent record; she didn't have one. Although, that didn't mean she went around mouthing off to everybody. She was stil Kagome- sweet, innocent, brave and fierce. She really only talked back when she was pissed off. Snape had that affect on her.

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi, perhaps you would like to demonstrate this remedy to the class." Snape spat out, daring her. Unexpectedly, she took that dare, mimiking his brisk walk towards the cabinets holding all of the ingredients used in the class. She peered inside, gathering everything she needed 'Damn, this place has everything.' She noted.

Finding a coldron, Kagome set to work, grinding, peeling and boiling everything until she had a thick green paste. She held up a scoop of it on her spoon and looked around. "Scars anyone? She asked.

Snape quickly pulled back the sleeve of his cloak, revealing five nasty cuts. The class gasped in unision, but Kagome was smirking on the inside. 'Looks like Inuyasha is just as high spirited as me after that kiss...God, I hope he's okay. Snape must have done something horrible to him for that.....serves the jerk right though.' She thought before carelessly plopping the paste onto the wound.

The room stood in a long silence, no one dared to make a sound. After counting out three minutes, Kagome made an over exagerated sweeping motion towards Snape's scars. Once again, the class gasped. There was hardly a trace of the scars. "Aaaaand there you have it. You're lucky that wasn't Iron-Reever Soul Stealer, or your arm would have been cut clean off." 'Crap! Didn I say that outloud?!?!"

"Pardon?" Snape asked.

"Uuummm...I said..."

"Detention, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Huh?! For what?!"

"For disrupting the lesson amoung other things. Now sit."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Stupid Snape and his stupid smelly potions and stupid...stupidness." Kagome muttered, slugging toward the Potion room. The halls were diserted. All of the other students were enjoying thier weekend...because they weren't getting a detention for being smarter than their professor.

She pushed the door open and looked around at the empty desks. Evening light poured through the tall and narrow windows, giving everything a warm, homey glow; the atmoshpere would change as soon as Snape walked through the door.

Sighing, Kagome walked up to the front and sat down, her head resting in one hand. "I can't stand it here anymore." She grumbled. An unexpected gust of wind blew through an open window, shuffling a stack of papers on Snape's desk. Glancing around to make sure no one else was there, Kagome crept up to the front and scanned the papers in front of her, looking for information to help her.

"Ms. Higurashi?" A sharp and yet gentle voice called out to her.

Kagome, caught off gaurd, whirled around to see Proffesor McGonagle standing in the doorway. "Y-yes?"

"You're dettention has been lifted. It was on no grounds, I apologize for that." She said before turning to leave.

"Um, Proffesor?" Kagome called to the older woman, running toward her.

"Yes?"

"Uh...why is Proffesor Snape so...you know, the way he is?" She asked.

McGonagle sighed, as if lost in thought. "It may not be my place to tell you but...Siverus was always a very smart boy, and he was bullied when he was a student here. But what really got him was his time as a Death Eater, serving...you-know-who. He'd seen so many horrible things. And now, he is desperate to make sure the Dark Lord or anyone like him never cause the things he'd experience ever again. Perhaps that is why he is so hard on you students. He secretly wants you all to succeed, and keep the Wizarding World safe. Please, remember that the next time he gets...strict." She gave Kagome a wry, secretive smile before walking out of sight.

Kagome stood for a few moments, watching her as she disapeared. So that was why Snape was being so ruthless. It was sad really, but still, she'd never be able to forgive him for hurting Inuyasha. Sighing, she walked out of the Potions room, on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She was nearing to courtyard when she heard a high mew and a low murmer of people talking. Seconds later, Ron, Harry and Hermione came around the corner, Kirara following at thier heels.

"Kagome! Hey, we were just on out way to Hogsmaid, do you want to come?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome answered, allowing Kirara to jump up on her shoulder and lick her cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group strolled along the bridge, eating thier treats and all together having a great time. They had spent the afternoon in Hogsmaid, hanging out, causing trouble and eating to thier heart's content. It was getting late, so they had decided to head back. As the walked across the wooden bridge, which stretched across an incredibly long canyon.

Kagome walked along, barely paying attention to the joke Ron was telling about one of the teachers. She just smiled and absent mindedly sucked on her lolipop. She looked up at the sky beyond the vally and gasped quietly. The colours of the sunset completely took her breath away. She strayed away from the wizards, folding her arms on railing, and sighed. Watching such a beautiful landscape made her homesick of her 2nd home; The Feudal Era. She'd always watch the sunset with Inuyasha, and the others. A stray tear fell from her eye.

"Kagome?" Harry asked from behind her, placing a hand on her shouler.

Kagome looked up at him, wiping the tear off her cheek."Oh, sorry." She laughed at herself.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed, looking back out at the sunset. "I guess I'm just a little homesick. I use to watch sunsets like these all the time with my boyfriend." Her eyes widened slightly, realizing what she just said, but thankfully, Harry couldn't see.

"Oh, your...boyfriend." He repeated, sounded rejected. "You know...you're a really special person to me Kagome. You're not like other girls. And I had thought-"

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Kagome!" Another voice shouted from the end of the bridge. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to see Nevel running toward them. "Guys, guys guys!! They found evidence that the creature was trying to revive the Dark Lord's army! It's been sentenced to death!" He exclaimed.

"What? I thought we had finaly gotten rid of Voldemort's followers for good!" Harry shouted angrily. Beside him, Kagome was absolutely frozen. The concept of Inuyasha dying was nearly impossible for her mind to comprehend. But once it did...hell broke loose. Kagome shot forward and grabbed the front of Nevel's shirt.

"What evidence?!"

"I-it's dark magic didn't match the Dark Lord's, but it was really close to another c-creature that followed him. It was also seen at the final battle ground a few months ago, i-in the summer, trying to revive his army. The witnesses just came forward. It's been sentenced to death. But I'm more startled at the fact that-"

"I don't care! When is the exicution?!"

"M-midnight! But why-"

Kagome completely ignored him, shoving him out of the way and running to the railing on the other side. "Kirara!" She shouted, like she had seen Sango do so many times. The kitten erupted into flames, transforming into a strong and powerful saber tooth neko-mata. Startled, the wizards took a few steps back, whipping out thier wands in protection from the fearsome beast.

Kagome jumped onto her back as she flew off the ground, no fear, no hesitation.

"Just what kind of witch are you?!" Ron asked in shock. he had always known Kagome was different but this...

Kagome looked down at them with a fire in her eyes like they had never seen. "Not a witch. Miko. Let's go Kirara!" And with that, she took to the sky, leaving behind a shocked group of wizards.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome raced through the corridoors of Hogwarts faster than she had ever ran before. Her breath hitched in her throat with each intake of air. A panicing feeling settled like a rock on the pit of her stomach. She didn't even bother to make sure no one was following her, she didn't care. Nothing mattered more than getting to Inuyasha before the wizards did.

At a safe distance behind her, Harry followed, making sure to hide himself whenever he could. '_What is she doing? She just got up and ran the moment she heard that they were exicuting that monster.' _He thought. His curious nature, as always, got the better of him. _'Only one way to find out.'_

It seemed like an eternity before Kagome passed the room which had previously held Tessusaiga. Said sword currently hung at her hip, bouncing around haphazardly as she ran. The miko ran further down the hall before making a sharp turn up a winding stairwell and into the small room. She desperatly pushed back the stone door before bursting into the tower. "Inuyasha!" She screamed when she spotted his weak and limp form, slump against the wall. His dull and glazed over eyes slowly turned her way in acknowledgement.

"Ka-gome..." He whispered weakly before his eyes started to drop closed. She crashed to her knees before him, cupping her hands around his face. She quickly assested his wounds; burnmarks all over his body and a few gashes on his chest, legs and arms, the blood leaking slowly through his fire-rat robe.

Not a moment later, Harry came running in. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on the wounded hanyou, his hand immediatly reaching into his robe and whipping out his wand. Kagome quickly turned to look at him with heart broken, tear streaked, horrified and pleading eyes. "Harry, please...help." She cried.

"B-but Kagome, he's that monster! He-"

"No! He's Inuyasha, he's not a monster! Please, you have to help me! They'll kill him!" She begged, sobbing hystaricaly.

"Kagome, I can't-"

**"PLEASE! I LOVE HIM!" **She screamed with a heart wretching sob.

Those three words were enough to make Harry pause, staring wide eyed at the scene before him. Kagome, the mysterious, charming, and sweet girl that had walked into his life, loved the creature dying before him. But couldn't she see that he had fallen for her as well? Didn't she know that he would give her anyting she ever wanted? Didn't she know that he was better for her? That's when it hit him. She didn't care. She didn't care that this 'Inuyasha' was a demon, or about any of the things he though he could give to her. She wanted him and only him. That's what true love was. But the question remained; would he find it in his heart to help? Harry slowly raised his wand and pointed it at the dog-eared boy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! I havem't done a cliffy that bad in forever! Damn, that felt good XD**


	6. Desperate Measures

**A/N: Nooooothing much to say. 'Cept that I hate math. My teacher is EVIL.**

**Oh! And since this chapter is soooo special, I have added a new segment. Songs to listen to while reading;**

**Never alone- Barlow Girl  
One Day- Hanz Zimmer [Pirates of the Caribbean 3 soundtrack]**  
**Only Hope- Mandy Moore  
Walk you home- Karmina  
At The Place Where We First Met- [Inuyasha soundtrack]**  
**My Immortal- Evanescence  
Waiting for You- Brian Adams  
Love remains the same- Gavin Rossdale  
Wherever the Wind Blows- Pillar**

**It's not in order, you can guess that part :3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I cried out with  
No reply and  
I can't feel you  
By my side so  
I hold tight to  
What I know  
You're here  
And I'm never alone**

**Never alone- Barlow Girl**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But the question remained; would he find it in his heart to help? Harry slowly raised his wand and pointed it at the dog-eared boy.

It all happened too quickly.

"Aloe-Hamora!"

"Stupify!"

Before the spell that would set Inuyasha free could be cast, Harry's wand was knocked out of his hands by none other than Siverus Snape, standing in the doorway with the exicutioner. Snape glared at Harry with venom. It appeared that Potter was about to speak, but Snape beat him to the chase, casting a quick but effective spell to knock him out. Clearly, he didn't know that he was doing, the stupid boy. Snape then turned his attention to the girl currently kneeling in front of the dispicable creature, as if to protect him. "I always knew you were one to watch Higurashi." He spat, "But not even I thought you'd be working for the Dark Lord."

"Snape, please, you're making a big mistake! Inuyasha is not evil!" Kagome cried.

Siverus ignored her completely, raising his wand dangerously. "Stand. Down."

"No! I won't let you kill him!" She screamed, shielding the unconcious Hanyou with her own body.

"I will warn you once more. Move aside!" Snape raised his voice.

"NO!"

With a flick of his wrist, Snape cast the same subjugation spell on Kagome that he did Harry, causing her to black out, falling onto Inuyasha's lap.

"Take the creature to the exicution grounds. I shall deal with the traitor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome woke slowly only to be met with a cold, hard, stone floor. Everything around was spinning, and she had to take a moment to right herself before sitting up, groaning as she did. She was faintly aware of the shackles on her wrists. 'Perfect' she thought bitterly as panic swept over her body like a bucket of cold water. She looked around the room, seeing that she was alone; Inuyasha was no where in sight. _'Oh god...they're going to kill him...'_

In desperation, Kagome struggled against the hand cuffs, only serving to slice her wrists minorly. She struggled and struggled, twisting and pulling any way she could until she felt exhausted. _'What am I going to do?!?!'_

The absense of the Tessusaiga on her hip and her bow and quiver of arrows on her back drew her attention to the corner of the room, where they lay deserted on the floor. Her eyes rested on the famed sword. And idea started brewing in her mind, so crazy it just might work.

"Tessusaiga!" She called out, summoning any power she could find in herself. "Come!" With that, the sword started pulsating a brilliant blue light. It knew that it's master's human, the one he had been used to protect, was calling out to it. It slowly started elevation off the ground, hovering and slowly spining until it stopped like a compas arrow on Kagome. It flew with incredible speed toward her, only to use the speed to cut through her chains. With one hand free, Kagome picked up the Tessusaiga and used it to open the other shackle. For a rusty old sword that couldn't cut paper, it was pretty good for a prison break.

Securing the sword to her waist and grabbing her bow and arrows, Kagome sprinted out of the tower , passing the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall before arriving in the courtyard. She searched the night skies for a certain fire-cat. "Kirara!" She called into the night. The cat had dropped her off as close to the tower as possible, then had left to try to gather information they might need. Moments later, Kirara appeared behind one of the towers, quickly racing towards her. The second she touched down, Kagome jumped on her back and they took off.

"Miko, Kirara has found the intended execution grounds, and talked to the other animals. The accusations againt Hanyou were mistaken. The creature seen attempting to revive the Dark Lord's army was under a transformation spell, to frame Hanyou. It must have been whoever altered the well and brought you two here!" Kirara explained.

"Good job Kirara, now let's go. We have to hurry before..." Kagome shook her head, unwilling to finished the sentence. Kirara understood the situation in a moment, and took off, faster than she'd flown in a long, long time.

They landed ungracefully in a field far off school grounds, where a large crowd was begining to assemble in front of a wooden platform. Tied to a post on that platform was none other than the love of her life. Snape stood in front of him, wand at the ready, while a stand-in from the ministry read off his death sentence. Kagome's stomache lurched, people were standing around watching, like it was some sort of spectical to be enjoyed.

Kagome dove into the crowd,

"Under the jurisdicion of the Ministry of Magic,"

She scrambled, tripping over other's feet.

"you are hearby convicted of affiliation with the Dark Lord and an attempt to overthrow the ministry,"

She pushed desperatly through the throng of wizards,

"and on this day,"

She burst out and onto the 'stage',

"are sentenced to death."

"Avadacadabra!"

"NOOOO!!!!!" The piercing cry cut through the blast of deadly engergu that shot toward Inuyasha. Kagome knocked Snape over on her way to Inuyasha's unmoving body, clinging to his now bare chest. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BASTARDS KILLED HIM! HE WAS INNOCENT! NOW HE'S GONE!!" She screamed, her tears falling onto his pale, beautiful face.

"Someone, arrest this traitor!" Snape shouted.

"NO YOU DUMBASS! You all let your fear of Voldemort rule your descisions and you killed an innocent in the proccess! IT WASN'T INUYASHA! It was a creature under a transfiguration spell!! Check the sight, you'll find the magic residue. You were wrong AND NOW INUYASHA'S GONE!!" She screamed once more.

A low murmering spread through the gathering, all wondering if what the girl said was true. Somewhere in the crowd, Ron and Hermione looked on in terror of what had occured, and what thier friend must be feeling at that moment. Hermione buried her face in Ron's neck, whiel he wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Niether said a word.

It was only moments after that Kagome felt something change. Inuyasha's aura started churning violently around him, growing darker, more powerful.

He was transforming.

"Everyone run! Run!!" She screamed, knowing the oncoming danger. Everyone seemed to hesitate, not knowing what was going on, until the creautre named 'Inuyasha' started to rise to his feet. His face had changed; purple lightening bolts adorned his cheeks, and his eyes turned red with green irises. He snarled loudly at them before walking threateningly towards them. With resounding screams, they all fled.

Kagome watched the whole scene from her previous position on the ground, her mind frozen. He was alive, but he was not himself. "Inuyasha!" She called.

No reply.

"Inuyashaaaa!!!!"

Full demon Inuyasha completely ignored her, running off into the forest at the edge of the field too fast for her to catch. Kagome, still sitting on the ground where he had been 'killed', was in complete shock. She took in a couple ragged breaths, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. 'He's- he's alive. Oh God, he's alive!!! I won't let him leave me again! Come on Kagome, move! Move!!' Slowly coming to her senses, Kagome pushed herself off the ground, immediatly breaking into a sprint. Once again, not stoping to care about the branches scrathcing her body, she ran blindly into the forest, following her gut.

She found him standing in the middle of the forest, his back turned to her, completely still as if he was looking for prey to kill.

"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!'

Noticing a screetch from behind him, Inuyasha whirled around to be met with Kagome raming into him, holding the Tetsusaiga to his chest. Slowly, he started reverting back to his original state. With little to no strength left, he fell to the ground, bringing Kagome with him. He simply stared at the top of her head in shock before coming to his senses and enveloping her into a tight embrace, burrying his face in her hair. "Kagome..."

She looked up at him with blood shot eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You big jerk!...I'm just so glad you're alive!!" She cried.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine now...we're fine now. Everything's okay. I'm here." He whispered.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, not with him looking at her like that. "I love you Inuyasha, I have since the moment you looked at me and I cannot stand to see you like this."

"Kagome, I...I love you too. So, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

They stared at eachother, into each other's eyes for the longest time before closing the distance in a passionate kiss that sent every feeling they ever felt throughout both thier bodies like Fire and Ice at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Both of them were nervous about returning to Hogwarts, but they decided that they needed to if they were ever to find a way home. Inuyasha leaned on Kagome for support as they boldly walked into the courtyard, met by none other than Head Master Albus Dumbledore. He greeted them with a warm and wise smile. "Shall we talk?" He asked, gesturing toward the inside of the castle. The pair followed Dumbledore up to his office, where he already had hot tea ready for them.

"May I first address my deepest regret for the missunderstanding...if you can ever call it such a minor term. Please, understand that...times have been hard on the wizarding world, and many have been left as meer shells of thier former selves." He explained, deep sadness for the inccident played across his weathered face.

Inuyasha was the first to speeek, his voice hoarse. "I understand. Hell, I probably would have done the same if I thought the people I cared about were in danger." He said, giving Kagome's hand a squeeze.

"Now, please, I would like to help you get all the way home in anyway possible."

Kagome's eyes widened. "How did you-"

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "I may not have known your entire story, but I knew from the moment I saw you that you were not an ordinary witch. You've been to worlds even I cannot imagine, and I do believe that is how you came here. A tampered portal perhaps?"

"Something like that." Kagome answered with a polite smile.

"Well, this had been progressive, hasn't it? Very nice too meet you Inuyasha." Dumbledore shook the Hanyou's hand in quiet agreement- nothing like this would ever happen to him or anyone else again.

Kagome and Inuyasha left the room, bowing slightly in respect before passing through the doorway and into the stoney corridooors of Hogwarts. The two walked in silence, hand in hand, for a long time, until they came to the Gryffindor common room. Kagome said the password and the fat lady let her through, suspiciously glancing at Inuyasha at he passed by. They came out on the other side, to be met with almost every wizard and witch in Gyffindor. The room completely froze, not a single person moved, all attention was directed toward the couple. Hating that they were being so rude, Kagome held her head high and lef Inuyasha toward her room. No one bothered telling her not to bring a boy in there.

Kagome let herself fall back on her bed the a sigh. She closed her eyes, trying to proccess all the thoughts in her mind. Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her, doing the same. So much had just happened, it was difficult to comprehend, add that to a splitting head ache from almost being killed, and you're about ready to pass out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice brought through Inuyasha's hazey mind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He flashed her his winning smile, something he hadn't been able to do in a long, long time. "I am now." He leaned down to kiss her, but failed misserably, his fae scrunching up in pain when the movement caused his wounds to stain.

"Liar. Lay down, I'll get some medic supplies." She said in a gentle, but no-nonsense tone. In absolutely no mood to argue, Inuyasha 'Keh'd and lay down across her bed just as she got up, touched his cheek with a smile and walked down into the Gryffindor comon room. Once again, all was silent when she entere, but besides a reflex blush, she paid no head and readed straight to the couch, where her three wizard friends sat in silence. When she approuched, they all looked up at her with the same, wide eyed, regretful expression; 'How can you even look at us after what happened?'

Kagome knelt down in front of the tree with a small smile; 'It's alright, you didn't know. I'm upset...but I forgive you.' "Hey, do you guys know where they keep the medic supplies?" She asked sweety.

"Uh yeah, they're over there, in the hidden compartment on the nookcase. Why? Is you're friend okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha will be fine, he heals really fast because he's a half demon, but it never hurts to treat him, especially with wound so bad." Kagome, explained, standing up and walking to the book case where, sure enough, she found a first-aid box.

The moment she turned around to face them again, the wizards stood up with determination blazing inside them. "We'll help." Harry stated. Kagome smiled brightly and nodded, knowing that this was thier way of trying to make peace.

The four of them made thier way up the stairs to where the Hanyou lay still, fighting off the pain, but not showing it. It took a trained eye such as Kagome's to see through his facade. At the sound of more people than just Kagome, Inuyasha sat up, his eye brows forrowed as he scanned these new people.

"Inuyasha? This is Harry, Hermione and Ron. They helped me when I first came here." She explained.

"Keh." He grunted.

"Be polite!" Kagome scowled, but couldn't contain her laughter. And so she set to work, cleaning his wounds, applying cream and bandaging his body. As she bustled around, Harry and Ron found themselves useless and took up chairs on the side of the bed, while Hermione simply handed Kagome what ever she needed. The night drew on to early morning and heavy rain poured as they all talked, telling Inuyasha about different things about themselves and about Hogwarts. They were all starting to get more comfortable around each other. It wasn't long before the wizards decided to go down to the common room where, no doubt, the other wizards would be bombarding thim with questions that needed to be answered.

Once they were gone, Kagome sat down on the side of the bed with a tired sigh. Out the window, the sky was still dark, but the sun was starting to peak over the horizon, creating a beautiful aray of pink, yellows, oranges and blues. The rain was still pouring down outside, catching the light and turning into little golden droplets. It was breathtaking. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha with a loving smile, to find him looking at her the same, propped up on his elbow. She couldn't help it. His eyes were the same golden colour as the sunrise. She leaned down, in unision with him leaning up, as they kissed as the sun's warm rays burst through the window, illuminating and warming thier faces.

Nothing could be better than that moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YUSH! Oh, that was such fun to write once I got past the first part. I put a lot of TLC into this chap, so I hope you all like it!**


	7. The Tainted Tree's Tale

**A/N: Heeeyyyy guess what? I'M FINALLY OUT OF MY FUNK FOR 'WHEN IT ALL COMES BACK!' I'm working on the next chapter right now. I guess I was right, writing this story really did help me get back into the groove! -ohjoy-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just a chance that maybe we'll find**

**Better Days**

**So take these words**

**And sing out loud**

**Because everyone**

**Is forgiven now**

**Cause tonight's the night the world begins again**

**Better Days- The Goo Goo Dolls**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha whined from his place on top of the bookshelf.

Kagome sighed. "Yes Inuyasha?" She was trying to get some more research done on how to get them home, but the restless hanyou was making it rather difficult.

"Are you done with that crap yet?" He asked.

"Not really, no."

"Damn it, what's taking so long?"

"I'm trying to get us home Inuyasha, it'll take some time, but I think I'm getting closer."

In a swift motion, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and snatched the book out of her hands. "Oi, you need to take a break wench. Anymore reading and your head's gonna explode."

"And you," she grabbed the book back, "need to stop jumping around so much. So let me study, I'm close, I can feel it. I just-"

"No. You are going outside and getting some fresh air. It'll do you good. Besides, I ain't leaving your side and if I don't get some fresh air soon, I'll start tearing things apart." He smirked

"Alright alright, let's go outside." She laughed, shaking her head.

And so, Kagome made a neat pile of her books, intending to come back later, and the two trekked through the castle's corridors and headed outside, where the late December snow was falling thickly over the grounds. Everything was coated in white, looking fragile and pure. The sun peeking through the light cloud cover illuminated the snow.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

Without warning, a snowball flew into Kagome's hair, sending her into shock at the sudden cold. She shook her head, recovering herself before glaring at the hanyou who had already started running away. "You are so dead Inuyasha!" She shouted before taking off after him.

For what seemed like hours, the couple ran around the school, lobbing snowball after snowball at each other. It turned into a full on war. Inuyasha had used his demon speed to disappear into the trees, leaving Kagome wide open. She stood still, snowball in hand and ready to throw, using her priestess powers to try to find his aura. She realized to late that he was right behind her as he pounced out from the brush, tackling Kagome to the ground, but of course rolling so that he took the brunt of the fall. He rolled again once they hit the snow, pinning her beneath him.

"That's cheating." She pouted.

"Don't care." He smirked before leaning down and brushing a tenderkiss across her lips. Kagome was just about to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer when they heard their name's being called from the distance. Not wanting to get caught in such a position, they scrambled up, Inuyasha holding his hand out for Kagome to get up.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, there you are! We saw you outside the window during class. You want to hang out?" Ron asked, as he ran over to them, Harry and Hermione hot on his heels.

"Sounds good, if it'll keep him from attacking me." Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, jerking her thumb in his direction.

Harry stared wide eyed at her for a moment in silent disbelief, his mouth hanging open slightly. Kagome caught on to his expression. "Harry... I didn't mean it literally. He wasn't really...he'd never...oh forget it." She sighed. Ever since Inuyasha came back, Harry had been acting strangely; starting at him subtly out of the corner of his eye, trying to talk to Kagome while ignoring him, things of that sort.

The group started walking toward the other side of the school, toward the court yard. They laughed and talked about absolutely nothing, but it was a nice change of pace, kind of relaxing. Hermione had just told them about how most of the students would be leaving the next week for Christmas holiday when the back of Kagome's neck tingled. She stood still, going completely rigid, her eyes wide.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Don't know....Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, lowering his head so that they were eyes to eye. Kagome seemed to look right through him, staring off into space. Slowly, her head turned toward their right, where a giant tree stood. Her eyes squinted, as if trying to peel it apart with her mind. The rest followed her gaze.

"That's the Weeping Willow. Nasty tre- Hey! Where are you going?!" Ron called out to Kagome, who had suddenly started running toward it.

"What's so wrong about the tree?" Inuyasha asked.

"That thing is bewitched, it'll smash anything that comes near it!" Hermione exclaimed, watching Kagome advance.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, taking off toward Kagome. "Kagome! Get back here stupid!" Kagome didn't pay any attention to him, as if she couldn't here him. Acknowledging her presence, the tree started to sway violently. One club shaped branch swung down at him. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. In a flash of yellow light, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, transforming it into a great fang, He jumped in front of Kagome and cleaved the branch's head clean off.

"Inuyasha, go back!!" Kagome shouted, running ahead of him.

"What?! Are you insane?! That thing almost killed you!"

"Just go back!" She shouted again, stopping just in front of the trunk. With great hesitation, Inuyasha backed away from the tree slowly, doing as told. Once he was out of the proximity, Kagome turned back to the tree as it continued to thrash about violently. She placed her hand on the trunk and closed her eyes in concentration. _'I knew it!' _

"Inuyasha! It's a tree of ages!" She called.

"What?!"

"It's a tree of ages, just like the Sacred Tree! But it's so tainted..." She trailed off

Once again closing her eyes, Kagome called upon her purification powers. She began to glow a brilliant pink light. The light slowly filtered into the tree, giving it the same glow. All movement from the tree ceased as soon as it was completely encased in the light. It was like it was finally at piece. Smiling to herself, Kagome looked up at the tree and turned to her friends, not once taking her hand off.

"It makes sense now! When the person who framed you started to rebuild Voldemort's army, this tainted tree used it's power, tied to those two wells, to bring us here. Than there must be a connection between this tree of ages and that person for them to be able to transform into you. This is the key to getting us home!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha grinned back at her, proud that she had figured it out.

Kagome's smile vanished almost instantly. Her body once again jerked straight, and her head slowly turned toward the trunk, where her hand laid. The second her body was squared off, Kagome's mind was pulled under a see of visions that didn't belong to her. She saw a man with long blonde hair, a wild and untamed woman attacking, Inuyasha's frightened face, a dark, rainy night, a bridge, the well, and it went on.

_A man stood before here, with longish light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He stared right through her, at something beyond her. With a snobby elegance he spoke, "The demon has been freed, and they have started looking into our affairs. You were suppose to make sure he was executed."_

"_Hey, I did my part. I transformed into the demon to frame him. It's your fault for letting that little bitch get here!" Argued an obnoxious female voice behind her. Kagome whirled around to see a young woman with wild hair and dark makeup glare defiantly at the man in front of her. The Miko looked down at her body. It was translucent, they couldn't see her. She looked passes the woman at where Inuyasha and the Wizards had stood, only to find that they weren't there. To top it all off, it was now suddenly around midnight. '**This isn't good.'**_

"_I didn't let her come Bella, it was this damn tree who desired her purification." The man said, bashing the trunk of the tree with his snake headed cane._

"_Well you should have taken care of her Malfoy! This girl is going to be a big problem for us, she's already had her little pet source for us. She's pointed the Dumbledore in our direction and saved our sacrifice!" Bellatrix screeched._

_Lucius Malfoy's expression faded from enraged to cunning. He lifted the snake head of his cane to examine it, turning it over in his hands. "Perhaps this could work to our advantage. We kill the girl, and then blame it on the wizards. The demon will be sent into a mad fit of fury and go after them. We kill two birds with one stone and get our pure blood."_

She was shoved out of the eerie vision with such force that her mind was exhausted in the process. Only half aware of what was happening, her legs went out from under her, her body going limp as she fell to the snowy ground. But she never felt the wet cold, only a pair of warm, strong arms breaking her fall. Somewhere in the fog of her mind, she could here someone shouted her name.

"Kagome!?!" He called out to her.

"What happened?!"

"Is she okay?"

"Obviously not!"

Her eyes blinked open slowly, trying to push passed the troublesome fog. "Inu...yasha?"

"Shit Kagome, don't care me like that! What happened?" He asked her.

"I...I don't really know. It was like the tree was showing me visions..." She managed to say, her body begging for sleep.

"But you're alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...tired." She sighed as as fell under.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, I think I'd good enough for now. Weren't expecting Lucius and Bellatrix to be behind it all now did you? Ha. Anyway, I've got a good idea of how I'm going to end it, so it'll probably be another three chapters. Then it shall be over D: Though I'll be sad to let this one go, I'm excited to start my new stories c:**

**BTW, read over the lyrics for this chapter, it may give you a hint to the meaning of this chap AND what's gonna happen next chapter. If you have a guess REVIEW and tell me! I won't say if you're right....BUT DO IT ANYWAY : D**


	8. Night Terror

**A/N: Why haven't I updated in forever? Because I hate you all :D Nawwwww, my laptop just wants to make my life hell.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If everyone cared  
And nobody cried  
If everyone loved  
And nobody lied  
If everyone shared  
And swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day  
When nobody died**

**If Everyone Cared- Nickleback**

XXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of forest air is what hit her first. The soothing, familiar scent drifted all around her. Next was the feeling of warmth and comfort, possibly a bed. Without opening her eyes she was able to assume that she was back in her bed in the Gryffindor tower. But how exactly did she get back? As her mind reeled back into consciousness, the memories of the visions the Whomping Willow showed to her seeped back to her mind.

She groaned softly when the sudden awareness hit her hard, bringing her into a painful headache. The moment the sound left her lips, she felt something strong and warm gently squeeze her hand, as if the action were to comfort her, and let her know that someone else was there. Who else could that someone be?

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She croaked out, her throat extremely hoarse. It felt like she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

She received no answer, which confused her a bit at first. Slowly, dreading the blinding light that would only serve to increase her migraine, Kagome half opened her eyes, not having enough strength yet to be fully awake. Surely enough, her hanyou was sitting on a chair pulled up to the side of her bed, holding her right hand in both of his, and leaning on his elbows, bringing her fingers up to his lips. "Inuyasha." She whispered again, but once again, he didn't acknowledge her. Kagome frowned. Surely he could hear, but why didn't he answer? "Inuyasha, I can't feel my hand." She smiled slightly, her voice a little louder.

Finally, his head snapped up, as if awakened from a daze. His eyes met hers and were immediately drowned in relief. "Kagome." He sighed, before leaning over to gently kiss her. Well that woke her up

"What happened?" She groaned, lifting her free hand to cradle her aching head.

"Keh, you tell me. One second you were smiling, the next you went rigid. You had me worried when you collapsed. Mind telling me what all that was about?" He asked, his overflowing concern giving away his tough facade.

"The tree...started showing me visions. Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione? I think they may know something about the visions."

"They're downstairs. I'll get'em." He said before, reluctantly, leaving her side. He ran down the steps two at a time to reach them bottom. Standing in the doorway, he spotted the wizard trio sitting around the fire. "Oi, she's awake." He called, immediately getting their attention. They followed him up the stairs, swarming around Kagome, who was sitting up by now, once they reached the top.

After the well wishes were through, they each took a seat and waited for Kagome's recollection. "Well, at first it was just a bunch of random scenes, not really making any sense. But when it stopped, it was midnight, and a young woman with unruly hair and dark make up-"

"Bellatrix." Hermione growled.

"And there was also a man with long blonde-"

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry added.

"Well, they were talking. Or, more like arguing. I can't remember most of the exact words, but they were talking about how they somehow knew about Inuyasha, and they wanted to bring him here, but the Whomping Willow desired purification, so it brought me here as well. This 'Bellatrix' transformed into Inuyasha and made a scene to frame him. She… also made it very clear that she didn't like me and wanted me gone. Then Lucius said that...they were going to work this to their advantage... and kill me, then frame all the wizards so that Inuyasha would go after them. They'd destroy you all and...get their pure blood." She explained, slightly reluctant on the last part.

"What could it mean?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Wait...did you say Lucius Malfoy? Like Draco Malfoy?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Yeah, that's his father." Ron answered.

All the while, Inuyasha was snarling silently. "So the son of that bastard who wants to kill Kagome is here?"

Kagome immediately caught the look in his eyes. "Inuyasha, don't." She warned.

"Kagome, you can't expect me to just stand by while he runs free! He could be plotting with him!" He bellowed.

"They're not exactly close. People of that nature rarely are." Hermione explained.

"But he-"

"Inuyasha, you can't just go after him on the claim that Kagome saw a vision that may not have anything to do with him!" Harry shouted, surprising everyone as he stood to squared off in Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha and Harry stared at each other stubbornly, each with an undistinguishable fire behind their eyes. Neither of them would back down. "Listen Harry, I wont go after that bastard, but I will **NOT** stand idly by while Kagome is being threatened." Inuyasha growled.

Harry smirked mischievously. "Then we're on the same page."

Inuyasha returned the smirk, a silent agreement between the hanyou and the wizard. No words were spoken. None needed to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner, as usual, was loud, and filled with British Goodness. The Great Hall was packed with eager and hungry students, chowing down on their last meal before most of them left for the holidays. Kagome could be found with her wizard friends, politely eating the food, but secretly missing Kaede's stew. She laughed, and talked and enjoyed her time with the wizards, yet all the while, her mind was elsewhere. Absent minded tuning out the wizards' conversation, she glanced up at the ceiling. If one looked close enough, through the bewitched sky, they'd see a red clad hanyou, snoozing on one of the impossibly high beams. Inuyasha didn't like eating with the wizards after the whole 'sentenced to death' incident, and it was completely understandable. But of course, he refused to let Kagome wander off without him, so he spent his time in the rafters and ate in the common room afterwards.

In a sudden flash of light, she found herself sitting next to him, her feet dangling off the edge of the beam. His eyes snapped open in surprise, causing him to almost loose his balance. The glanced down simultaneously to see Ron grinned up at them, saluting with his wand.

"Stupid wizard reminds me of a certain fox brat." Inuyasha muttered.

"Nah, I'd say the twins are more like him…" Kagome trailed off, a sudden feeling of sadness washing over her features. Inuyasha, sensing her discomfort, wrapped her in his arms.

"You miss him?" He asked, his tone giving away that even he was feeling homesick.

"I miss all of them… We've never been away from them for so long, and I'm just worried about Shippou. We've never left him alone for so long and…I mean, I know Sango, Miroku and Kaede are there, but it's just-"

"Not the same? Yeah, I know what you mean." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her.

"I guess…without knowing it, he became kind of like our own." She sighed, snuggling deeper into his warmth.

The two soon drifted off into a quiet sleep, completely content in each other's arms. If this were a movie, this would be where the screen slowly fades to black. The thing is, when the picture fades back onto the screen, when they slowly woke from their slumber, the Great Hall was…deserted. "Stupid freaking wizards." Inuyasha muttered before scooping up Kagome's small body and leaping gracefully to the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to the tower, taking their time and simply enjoying the calm winter night. They were no hurry, why waste such a beautiful stroll? Kagome walked by his side, her arms wrapped around one of his, her head leaning on his shoulder. The sky was completely clear, revealing a blanket of stars and a luminescent full moon shining through the windows. All the students were in their houses, leaving the halls empty.

Inuyasha suddenly jerked to a stop, halting Kagome along with him. He sniffed the air, confusion etching into his features. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing, I just thought I smelled-"

"Kirara?" A light voice ran from below them. They looked down to see none other than the fire-neko, in all her two tailed glory. Now that their secret was out, she found no need to cover her demonic appearance. But that only meant squealing and smothering from the young witches who adored her soft coat and tails. When she tried to ask them to let her go, all they heard was her signature 'mew', which only made them squeal more.

"Whatcha doing down here?' Inuyasha asked as they started walking again, the cat trotting by their side.

"Kirara couldn't take it anymore." She shrugged.

"All the petting?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, and the squeeking, and the ribbons they keep tying to Kirara's fur, and Potter and the other wizards fighting-"

"What? Harry was fighting with Ron and Hermione or something?" Kagome asked, slightly shocked.

"Kirara regrets to say, yes, Miko. But Potter didn't seem himself. He was mumbling incoherently, and then shouting about some creature called a 'dementor'. Granger and Weasly told Kirara he was having a 'night terror' and said not to think anything of it, so Kirara came down here."

"Gee, I hope he's okay. It's not like Harry to have night terrors." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"He'll be fine. Now come one, let's get back." Inuyasha said as they walked deeper into the hall way. Once again, the party was jerked to a stop by Inuyasha, who not like last time, seemed to glance into the shadows, not feeling anything particularly dangerous. A figure stepped out from around the corner up ahead.

"Harry?"

Potter stepped into the moonlight, his eyes unfocused. "Dementors...must stop dementors." He mumbled as he raised his wand dangerously. Inuyasha took a step forward, in front of Kagome.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?"

A sudden flash of light shot forward toward Inuyasha, but he dodged it with Kagome and Kirara just in time. The hanyou lunged forward, begining a deadly game of 'snatch the wand'. If he didn't have his wand, he wasn't a threat, and they would be able to wake up up more easily. He reached forward once again, only to be blasted from another weak light. Inuyasha growled and once more went for the wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted. An unexpected pure white light emerged from the tip of the wand, hurtling toward Inuyasha so fast he couldn't dodge it and took the full force of the attack. The light blew through in waves of purifying power, such was the patronus charm. Being half demon, the pure energy was too much to take, and caused Inuyasha to cry out in pain as his youki disolved. When the raid was over, Harry stood, doubled over, and tired, while Inuyasha lay in a heap against a pillar.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, rushing to his aid. Thinking quick, she helped him stand up and climb onto a transformed Kirara's back. She then hopped on behind him and they took off, leaving Harry in the deserted hallway as his mind came back into focus. _'Just what the bloody hell happened?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tadaaaa! Computer's fixed and I am BACK BABY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of plot developing and shit :3 And let's see who can guess what'll happen to Inuyasha! Review w/ your answer plz!**


	9. Wishes

**A/N: Alright, I'm gonna try to finish this up in a few more chapter, cause I already have some ideas for my next one.**

_**~* WE INTURUPT THE FOLLOWING FLUFF FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!*~**_

_**Teehe :3 Anyway, I''m hosting an 'Inuyasha RP' And we**_** NEED MORE PEOPLE!****_ We already have an Inuyasha (moi), Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kouga. IT'S MANY GOOD TIMES! The website link is posted in my Profile. So join now or forever hold your peace. [We especially need a Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo and maybe a Rin...OH! AND A JAKEN! JAAAKKEEEEENNNN!] _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm not a perfect person  
**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do  
**

**But I continue learning  
**

**I never meant to do those things to you  
**

**And so I have to say before I go  
**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be  
**

**A reason to start over new  
**

**and the reason is you  
**

**The Reason is You- The Hoobastank**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Gryffindor common room, filled with chatty and eager students ready for their holiday, fell silent when Harry stepped in. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him by the window, and stared at him with unreadable expressions. Gathering his pride, Harry walked across the room to his friends, sheltering the shame from his face. But his friends always knew better didn't they?

"Harry...what the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. I can remember everything, but it was like I was watching, and had no control over my body, like a night terror. I had no idea what was really going on..." Harry explained. "Is...is Inuyasha alright?" He asked, incredibly guilty.

"Don't know, Kagome hasn't been down since she brought him up there." Hermione said with just the tiniest hint of bitterness in her voice. She simply hated that it seemed like none of her friends could ever catch a break.

Harry sighed, slumping against the window sill. "What have I done? I've really messed up this time."

"You didn't hurt him Harry." A sudden, calming voice reassured from the stairwell. Kagome stood there, in her night gown with a small smile on her face, the way she always smiled when she was melancholy. "In fact, if I'm correct, you saved his life."

"What?" Harry asked.

Kagome walked out of the stairwell and stood beside Harry. She lifted her delicate hand, emersing it in a pure, glowing light. She placed it on Harry's forehead, brushing away his dark locks, then closed her eyes in concentration. "Yep, just what I thought." She removed her hand. "You were bewitched when you were eating. It was a long distance charm, meaning it couldn't have been anyone in the castle. You were meant to have a night terror about Voldemort. By the time you found Inuyasha and I, you were to have to use a killing curse to destroy Voldemort, but really use it on Inuyasha and I. Your subconscious fought against it, and changed it to dementors, and using the Patronus Charm. You have a very strong heart Harry." She smiled brightly.

"Uhh...thanks." Harry said, fighting against the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Now then, I'd better get back up there. He has way to much pride to actually ay it, but he hates being alone when he's like this."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I can't really tell you without his permission, it's his secret. But let's just say that... the Patronus charm is used for warding off dementors, right? It uses a happy memory or feeling, and uses it to become a pure energy, and the affects of that on a half-demon are...less than desirable." She explained.

"Now, I'm going to go back up. I'll see you all in the morning." And with that, she headed up the stairs. She passed the landing to the boy's room and kept climbing, to the room she and Inuyasha shared...long story to that one. In short, when Inuyasha joined them, they meant to put him up there, but he refused to leave Kagome's side, so, they moved another bed up there for her. Dumbledore insisted that Inuyasha was a young man of honour and wouldn't try any...funny business.

Kagome stepped into the room, searching the shadows. She found him sitting on the window ledge, staring outside. "Inuyasha?" She called out, approaching him.

The black haired boy turned to her and nodded, motioning for her to come sit with him. Kagome smiled, the moon's beams making it that much brighter, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, Harry back yet?" He asked gruffly.

"Mhm, he was pretty torn up about what happened. I think he was bewitched at dinner." Kagome explained.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"Inuyasha? You feelin' okay?" She asked.

"Fine, it's just...Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his violet eyes turning to bore into hers.

"T-tell you what?"

In one swift movement, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapped around her soft body. "Why didn't you tell me that you could go home?"

"I...how did you know?"

"You left your books out."

"...We were both brought here for a reason. I completed my task here, purifying the tree but you...you won't be able to pass through the well unless you either destroy the ones who brought you here, or..."She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't leave you here Inuyasha. I just can't do it. I love you."

"Kagome...why? Why do you love me?" He whispered into her face.

Kagome gasped softly. "Inuyasha..." She stared up at this human face, smiling gently only for him. "I love you because it's what I'm alive for. I was born to love you, and everything about you. It's not something I can explain."

"Kagome..." Never being one for words, he bent his head down and kiss her tenderly, tightening his grip on her. He explained everything he never could with that one kiss. The sheer emotion and love she felt was enough to make a tear fall from her chocolate brown eyes. Pulling away, Inuyasha wipped it from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Kagome...I want you to g-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"You'll-"

"No!"

"Would you cut that out?"

"I'll cut it out when you give up on the idea that I'm going to leave without you!"

"Stubborn wench."

"InuBaka."

"Keh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it Lucius!" Bellatrix screamed, her failing arms knocking over an expensive vase.

"That was a family heirloom." He replied in monotone.

"Damn the heirloom! How did you manage to screw this up too?" She hollered.

"Do not shout Bellatrix, someone will find us." He snapped. Lucius Malfoy turned to face the window in the attic of his home. "Potter is indeed the dark lord's equal in power. Just his subconscious will was enough to thwart a high class curse. That is why we cannot destroy him on our own. We must build up our own power, and for that we need..." He picked up an old book from the window's ledge, "The blood of a pure soul from another world. That is the Hanyou's purpose. His blood, though thought to be tainted by his demonic lineage, is nearly as pure as that wretched girl. But it would seem his is not as easy to spill as we had hoped." With a swift movement, Malfoy turned to face Bella. "But no need to worry. I have one last plan..."

"How long will it take this time?"

"It shall be complete by late spring."

There goes another vase.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The stars were a vast blanket stretching across the clear sky. The night couldn't have been more perfect either, the temperature and humidity making it feel like, if it weren't for the cool grass, they would be floating in a blissful nothingness. She,wrapped up in strong arms, He, holding her close, her head resting on his chest, along with one gentle hand. Completely content as they shared the serene night, the lovers did not reflect on past or future, but this one perfect moment.

A few nights after the Night Terror, Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck into Inuyasha and Kagome's room, to make sure she wasn't playing down his condition, and what they saw shocked them.

"_Inuyasha? Is that you?" Hermione asked stepping closer to the couple, who were currently in the middle of a game of cards._

"_Hm? What're you guys doing up here? Don't you have classes?"_

"_Inuyasha, there are no classes. It's their Holiday, remember?" Kagome said._

"_Oh yeah...got any 6's?"_

"_Go fish."_

_Ron stepped up, the fact that he was slightly freaked playing out on his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back on track here. So, Inuyasha...what the bloody hell happened to you? You look-"_

"_Human? That's 'cause I am."_

"_What? But how?"_

"_I'm half demon, you know that, but hey, I'm still half human. That charm thingy Harry cast the other night purified my youki, and turned me human. Startin' to wear off though." He explained, giving them a fanged smirk._

"_I see...got any room for more players?"_

Needless to say, the Wizards took it quite well, Inuyasha was back to his old self by the end of the week. And being his old self meant...

"_Inuyasha! You broke my alarm clock AGAIN!" Kagome shouted from the stairwell. Inuyasha looked up from his place by the fire with the wizards. _

"_Well, it woke me up!"_

"_That's the point baka! SIT!" _

Thump

"_Wha-what was that?" Hermione asked._

"_Hm? Oh yeah, I guess you've never seen me sit Inuyasha before."_

Thump

"_Oops, sorry Inuyasha, my bad."_

"_So that happens everytime you say that?" Harry asked._

"_Yup."_

_Harry knelt down on the floor next to Inuyasha, staring at him curiously before, "Sit."_

"_I'm gonna kill you Potter!" Inuyasha shouted, the beads having worn off. He jumped up and chased Harry around the room._

_Kagome sweatdropped. "Harry, it only works for me..."_

Yes, their time at Hogwarts had sure been eventful. Many memories had been made, and since Kagome had found her camera in her old yellow backpack, she had captured many of them. This place was something she never wanted to forget. But laying out on the hills of the school grounds, staring up at the twinkling star like they would in the Feudal Era, both started to feel very homesick. At that point in time, they wanted to be able to get home more than ever before.

Be careful what you wish for.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Harry cried out in the distance, something about the tone in his voice unsettling them.

Seconds later, every light in the great castle turned on, despite it being after hours. They sat up in alarm, looking around frantically. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter to his body.

"What is it Harry?" Inuyasha asked, his tone calm yet fierce.

"Th-the last two dementors, Lucius and Bellatrix have gathered an army. They've attacked the ministry, and they're heading here!"

"What?"

"All the teachers, 7th year students and every other available wizard is going out to stop them."

Inuyasha was immediately on his feet, bring Kagome with him. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." He ordered. Harry nodded, running back into the castle. Once he was out of sight, Inuyasha turned to his lover, placing his hands on her small shoulders. "Kagome, you're staying here."

"What? No! I have to go Inuyasha!"

"No! It's going to be an all out war Kagome, I'm not going to have you in the middle of that!" He roared. The smell of salty tears hit him with full force. The hanyou pulled her into his arms and continued gently. "Kagome, you mean the world to me, and if you're out there, I'll be constantly worrying about you. You're strong, I know, but I can't help it. And if my mind is always on your safety, I wont be bale to concentrate in battle. Please, just stay here. I'll come back for you." He pleaded, his eyes desperate. With tears running down her cheeks, Kagome nodded, brushing her lips across his.

"Just come back to me." She whispered, her eyes closed to fight back her tears.

Before he answered, a great gust of wind blew around her, and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She stood there for an eternity, staring out into the distance, wondering what he was doing. Her mind was slowly pulled to attention at the weight in her hands, cupped over her heart. She opened her slender fingers, and with a chocked gasp, saw what was there.

The golden locket she gave to him was seemed like a life time ago.

"_Here." She smiled as she held it up to him._

"_Hm? What's this for?"_

_Kagome placed it around his neck. "It's a locket, promise you'll never take it off."_

"_Yeah? How come?" He asked, as he examined._

"_Uhh...it'll grant your wishes for one thing."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_Oh yeah, believe me it works much better than the Sacred Jewel."_

"_Liar."_

Gently, as if should she do it to fast, it would shatter, she opened it. Inside, replacing the pictures of them arguing, were two pictures cut out from one from her camera. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder by the fire one night, and Hermione had stolen her camera and caught the moment unannounced to Inuyasha, who was smiling down at her.

A tiny, folded piece of paper fell from the locket, to the ground. Kagome bent down and picked it up, unfolding it with the same care she showed the locket.

_I wished for you._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehe, too much fun XD I love causing characters heartbreak. And it's SO LONG! I think it's the longest one yet! 7 pages! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope even more that you _JOIN THE ROLE PLAY_! Remember, the link is in my profile! Msg me when you do join [cause you will]. **

**Kirara: Join fools! Sunny will HUNT YOU!**


	10. No Distance

**A/N: Remember when I said that I would be updating more during the summer? I LIED!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I have you**

**In my heart**

**No distance could keep me apart, love**

**You are the**

**Only thingy**

**That's keeping my heart still beating**

**In My Heart- My Favorite Highway**

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was nearly impossible to believe that these halls were once full of life. Echoes of lone footsteps occasionally resounded off the great stone walls. The entire atmosphere was dull and mirky. What little light there was shone through stained windows, streaming down onto empty beds, desks, rooms.

With the 7th years and teachers gone to war, all classes were canceled. The majority of students had been called home due to the state of danger. The only students left were the ones with no where else to go, their parents and guardians away to battle. The school was left lifeless, a rather depressing atmosphere. And among all this was a young girl, sitting between the stone pillars of the courtyard, her legs curled up into her chest, her eyes turned to the sky, waiting for something.

Ginny Weasley watched her from the castle door, hiding herself from view. The red head sighed. This whole situation was bringing out thoughts she had pushed away for the majority of the year. She wasn't suppose to like her, or feel bad for her, she was her rival. Or maybe not- she never tried to get Harry to like her, it just happened. She wasn't interested anyway, it was obvious she liked that Inuyasha boy. But that broke Harry's heart, so she should hate her even more, right? Ginny groaned- damn you mother for bringing her up right.

"Umm... Kagome?" She called out, revealing herself. Said miko's head snapped toward the voice, clearly her mind had been somewhere else. "I was wondering...if you could teach me about archery."

Kagome smiled, but not nearly as bright as she usually would have. "Of course. I'd be happy to."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Back straight, chest out, and here," Kagome ordered, using her bow to adjust Ginny's arms. The red head glared at her from over her shoulder, but with a playful glint in her hazel eyes.

"You're enjoying this too much." She smirked.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Well, this is how I was taught. Although I can see why Kaede had so much fun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ginny replied before, as Kagome taught her, she took aim and fired. Unlike last time, her arrow hit the trunk, but missed the bulls-eye Kagome had put up.

She sighed. They had been at it for what seemed like hours, and she still hadn't hit the target. Though she had to admit, she was getting better. When she first tried that afternoon, she had nearly hit Kagome. But the miko didn't give up on her and completely brushed it off. At first, Ginny was only doing it because she felt bad about seeing Kagome so done, but now she was actually having fun.

Turned out that Kagome wasn't all that bad. Ginny's impression of her for the longest time was that she was a nosy little dits, who was trying to replace her. After all, how could anyone be so oblivious? It was obvious for the world to see that Harry, her crush, had a crush on her. She was an outsider, and Ginny tried hard to hate her. But when she found out about Inuyasha, it started to change. It wasn't that she was ignorant to Harry's crush, she just had her mind on someone else. It didn't really help her though, because then Ginny fueled her anger with Harry's heartbreak. Then Harry started to warm up to the hanyou, and Ginny didn't have any reason to hate Kagome, so she remained distant. It was like a slow fall to, who knows, maybe actually liking her.

Bringing her attention back to the present, Ginny glared at the misplaced arrow. For now, she'd be angry with her lack of archery skills. "I'm still no good." She groaned.

"But you're making terrific progress." Kagome smiled. "It took me weeks to even get the arrow close to the target. And that was only on a still one. Imagine trying to hit flying demons." She giggled. "You're where I was at 3 weeks in only 4 hours. That's pretty amazing. I'm sure Harry will be very impressed." She smirked with a wink.

The Weasley felt her face grow ten shades of red. "W-what makes you think I'd care about that?" She stuttered. "Anyway, I think we should head inside."

"Come on Ginny, I'm not an idiot. I know you have a crush on him." Kagome smiled with a nudge before starting to clean up their mess. "You know, you kind of remind me of my best friend back home, in Inuyasha's time. Her name's Sango, and she is one of the strongest women I know. She can take out 10 demons in 3 seconds. She can be a little rough at times," Kagome smirked at Ginny once again, "especialy when it comes to her own crush, Miroku. She'll blush, fake innocence, and change the subject." She said pointedly. By that time, they had packed everything up. Kagome smiled at the younger girl as they walked inside. "But she's also kind hearted, sweet, and she puts other's needs before her own. I know why you asked me to help you. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, unable to contain his annoyance. It had become clear to him that, at least in his eyes, the wizards were a bunch of wussies. He'd had to ride on Kirara to catch up to them on their flying broomsticks, since they had graciously left without him, and after only a few hours, they had to stop and rest. The next morning they boarded a 'moving cart' and they spent the entire day on it. But even though they hadn't moved or used up any of their energy, they still had to camp for the night! It was unbelievable. He knew that if he wasn't being slowed down by them, he would have made it to their 'head camp' in only a day- the only problem with that plan is that we had no idea where they were going, and even if he did, those other wizards would have killed him on the spot. All in all, on the last leg of the journey, he wasn't a happy camper...not that he ever really was.

"Come on 'Inuyersha', cheer up, we're almost there." Mr. Weasley, who had caught up with them a day ago, chuckled. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to pronounce Inuyasha's name.

"Keh." Was his only reply, stuffing his hands into his haori. Sitting on his knee, Kirara mewed at him, looking over his shoulder to give him a pointed look. Of course, only he knew that she had just said, "Inuyasha, it is not the Wizards' fault. Wizards do not have demonic stamina, or the practice of our friends."

Inuyasha struggled to contain his own remark, knowing that to everyone else, it would look like he was talking to a cat. He was already an outsider, a Hanyou one at that, the last thing he needed was people thinking he was crazy. And so, partly to store unused energy and partly to ignore the irritating wizards, he dozed off, dreaming of big brown eyes.

So naturally, feeling the world around him jerk to a stop was unexpected, and he was nearly sent flying across the other seats. He opened his eyes to faces struggling to hold in their laughter. In a silent gesture, Harry held out his hand for the befallen Hanyou. "Wake up dog boy, we're here."

The camp was huge, that was all he could think. Although, it was to be expected with all the wizards fighting. As far as the eye could see, tents were set up, some larger than others for meeting and planing purposes. He found himself being ushered through, a middle aged woman showing them to their tents. But, having such good hearing, he could help but over hear Dumbledore in one of the larger tents, going over plans with the Minister of Magic. With no grace what-so-ever, Inuyasha barged in.

"We'll make a defensive line here-... what on earth is that?" The minister asked, staring at the strange looking boy. "Haven't you got any manners boy?"

"None." Inuyasha smirked. "Now, I don't know what you're planing," he rested his hand on the hilt of the Tessusaiga, "but just put me in the front, sit back and watch."

"You expect us to change our entire war strategy just for an arrogant boy?" The minister snorted.

"Yeah."

"You're delusional, to your own tent solider!"

Inuyasha once again smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You want a demonstration of exactly why you should listen?"

Tempted to say it would be a waste of time, the minister sighed, a gestured to the back door of the tent, where there was a small clear area. They followed Inuyasha outside with bored expressions, unaware of what was to happen next.

"Watch carefully." He smirked, sliding the sword out of it's sheath and transforming it into the Great Fang. He concentrated, focusing on the wind wrapping around the blade. Golden eyes snapped open. Inuyasha sliced through the air, shouting "Wind Scar!" and letting the bright yellow light shoot upwards, so it wouldn't destroy anything. He looked back at the shocked faces of the camp's leaders, except for Dumbledore, who had always known he was capable of such feats.

"So, what do you say?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat under the protection of the Wheeping Willow, which now swayed back and forth peacefully in the twilight breeze. Not a cloud in the sky disrupted the view of the thousands of stars caught in the sky., tiny lights watching over her, accompanying her. And yet, she had never felt more lonely. It was like when Inuyasha was held in the tower all over again, only without the distraction of her wizard friends there. Ginny was inside eating dinner, but Kagome couldn't find her appetite at the moment.

She had been at Hogwarts, in this whole other world for officially nine months. Her family had told her friends and school that she had gone on an exchange program in England, which was half true. They sent letters to her every month, telling her how much they missed her, and what was going on there. A couple times, her mother had mysteriously found scrolls in the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well and sent them to her. Sango, Miroku and Shippou missed her terribly, and they had found quite a few jewel shards on their own. Kagome knew that such things should make her feel happy, but at the same time, she only felt even more miserable.

She wiped her teary eyes with her sleeve, willing these feelings to leave and be replaced with...anything else. So, she looked up at the sky, filled with twinkling guardians, hoping to find some comfort. One star stood out among the rest, shinning a bright orange hue- mars she assumed. She fixated her gaze onto it. Suddenly though, and at first she thought it was just her imagination, it started to shine brighter and brighter. It was almost as if it was coming closer.

She didn't realize it was until it landed in her lap.

"Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed, thrilled for a familiar face.

Kirara mewed in response, revealing the noted in the ribbon tied around her neck. Kagome took it with shaky hands, fearing for the worse. She smiled, finding messy kanji.

_'Kagome,_

_It's only been a week, but I miss ya already. We're heading out soon, and I've convinced them to put me out in the front. You know what that means, a few swings with Tessusaiga, and they're through. I'm looking for an early finish to this mess, so don't worry your pretty little airhead.' _Kagome scowled, but was unable to stop the quirk in her lips. '_I'd say we'll be done in one more week. I know my way back now, so when we are done, I'll be leaving ahead of them. I can't stand sitting around and waiting for those slow ass wizards. Go to the wooden bridge over the stream at the edge of the grounds in one week. I'll be there waiting. Well, you know I'm not that great with words but, keep yourself out of trouble and remember, I wished for you on that dumb locket. After all,_

_I love you, and your airhead._

_Inuyasha.'_

Kagome grinned, stuffing the note into her cloak pocket for safe keeping.

"Kirara is afraid she must return to the war camp." Kirara mewed.

"I understand. Oh, and before I forget..." Kagome drew her book bag to her, rummaging through the many loose papers and books until she found a red scroll. "Sango sent this for you. I didn't know you could read." She said, placing it at her paws. In one of the scrolls written to her that arrived just a few days ago, Sango had asked Kagome to give it to the neko, and that she not open it. She didn't know why the slayer didn't want her to read what was inside, but she figured it wasn't her business -no matter how badly she wanted to peek.

"Miko, Kirara is many centuries old. Reading was something picked up as a pass-time." The cat laughed lightly before transforming, and putting the scroll in her mouth. Kirara nudged her head against Kagome one more time before turning around and taking off into the sky, a bright orange light once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A SCROLL FOR KIRARA? WHATEVER COULD IT POSSIBLE MEAN? Important plot and foreshadowing FTW.**


End file.
